


Darla's Adventures of Hannah Montana

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Hannah Montana (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Maisy are bored at home, so they listen to their favorite pop star. Coincidentally, an old friend of Patrick's comes to the door and invites them to a very same concert of that subject and takes them to meet the one and only Hannah Montana!





	1. Chapter 1

Darla sighed as she sat in her bedroom after finishing her homework. "Atticus has gone to the DragonBall Z world... What do I do until he's back?"

"Why don't you listen to some music with your friends?" Maisy suggested as she curled up on the girl's bed. "That always cheers you up, who's that singer you all like?"

"Hannah Montana." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, her, and besides, he's probably going to tell them that he's a god now." Maisy said.

Darla sighed. "I miss him when he goes on adventures like this..."

"Oh, he'll be back home soon," Maisy soothed. "Now, put on your music and have your friends over."

They soon heard a knocking at the door. Patrick decided to get the door to see who it was as Darla was about to come down and invite her friends over, and where it was a friend of his that was a mortal who was known as Robbie Ray.

"Robbie, hey!" he smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever! How long has it been?"

"Too long, Patrick." Robbie Ray chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Patrick smiled.

"Well, I was on my way to the concert and I thought that one of your kids and friends of any of them can go to Hanna Montana's concert and meet her before she performs." Robbie Ray smiled back.

"Well, my little girl is upstairs rather bored to tears and she's a big fan..." Patrick smiled knowingly as he looked up the stairs to Darla's bedroom. "Let me go see her." he then went upstairs.

"I just hope she's good at keeping secrets." Robbie Ray chuckled.

"Oh, you can count on her." Patrick replied as he came upstairs.

Before Patrick could open the door, Darla had opened her door to see who was at the front door.

"Oh, hi there, honey." Patrick smiled.

"I heard another voice." Darla looked up.

"Well, you might as well go down and say hello," Patrick told his younger daughter. "He's a friend of Cherry's dad's too, they grew up together, but I met him later in life."

Darla soon went downstairs with Patrick.

"Robbie, this is Darla," Patrick introduced. "She's the sweetest little girl you'll ever meet."

"Good day to you, sir." Darla greeted politely.

"Well, good day to you too, Darla; how would you and some friends of yours like to meet Hannah Montana before she performs?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, we would love that very much, Mr. Robbie Ray, sir," Darla beamed before looking curious. "Erm... How do you know Hannah Montana though?"

"Oh, you'll see." Robbie Ray chuckled.

Patrick laughed with Robbie Ray. Darla looked confused, but shrugged and went to call Amber and Annabelle and invited them over to her house. And where the three of them were going to learn a secret that was big.

"How's Atticus doing?" Annabelle asked.

"I hope he's okay..." Darla sighed. "It feels like he's been gone for years."

"How's Cherry dealing with him being gone?" Amber asked since she knew Cherry and Atticus were close friends, almost like a brother and sister.

"I think Cherry said something about visiting her cousin Romeo," Darla shrugged. "Which is weird, because the only Romeos I know are in Shakespeare and the boy rapper."

"Well, I'm sure she's having a hard time with him away." Amber said.

"Yeah, but he was allowed to take Mo and Patch with this time," Darla said. "Another reason for Cherry to be blackened..." She then sighed, then came to her father as he sat on the couch with Robbie Ray and they caught up, but there was a rather sad part included.

"I'm really sorry about Susan, she was such a great woman." Patrick said.

"I miss her everyday." Robbie Ray frowned.

"I don't blame you..." Patrick said. "If anything happened to Emily, I don't know what I'd do."

The two men then looked over as Darla came with her two best friends.

"Are we interrupting something?" Annabelle asked.

"Mr. Robbie Ray, these are my best friends," Darla introduced. "Amber Smith and Annabelle Greening. Mr. Robbie Ray's gonna take us to see Hannah Montana." She then told her friends with a smile.

This caused for Amber and Annabelle to squeal out of excitement. Darla squealed and then ran to them and jumped with them. Patrick chuckled with a smile to the three girls as he felt happy for them.

They soon made their way to the concert. Maisy soon rushed into Darla's bag and hid inside of it as they were going, and where this would be one concert they wouldn't forget. The three girls sat in the back as Robbie Ray gave them a ride to the concert. Patrick then went to spend some time with Emily as their kids were all busy now and occupied.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" The three girls chanted on the way to the concert.

"I nearly forgot of how energetic little girls are." Robbie Ray said.

It took a bit of a while, but soon they parked and the girls ran out to join the other people to see the concert as they chanted the pop star's name.

Robbie Ray helped the girls inside and once they were getting into place, he was going somewhere else. "I'll see you girls after the show." he then said before he went off.

"Where do you think he's going?" Annabelle wondered.

Darla and Amber simply shrugged.

"Well, I hope he'll be okay..." Annabelle shrugged herself.

There was a slight rumbling and the three girls panicked as they were about to be trampled by the fan stampede.

"We'll never get into the concert at this rate!" Amber panicked.

"Maybe we can follow those two." Darla said while pointing to two teenage girls.

"Deep breaths, everybody." Amber said.

The three girls took deep breaths as they jumped into the crowd and followed the two teenage girls that Darla had pointed out. Luckily, they got to the ticket booth with the two teenage girls.

"It's Miley Stewart," the brunette girl told the woman as she stood with her friend. "We've got to get in there!"

"Yeah, our names are on the list!" the blonde girl added.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" the woman scoffed as she didn't believe them. "In your dreams, Sweet Cheeks, NEXT!"

"That's us." Darla called out to the woman.

The three girls gave their tickets to the woman as the blonde and brunette girls were in distress as they weren't allowed into the concert until they saw a security scooter. Darla and the girls soon saw what the blonde and brunette girls were doing and decided to go with them and let someone else have the tickets as they had a feeling this would be another way for them to see the concert.

"Excuse us, do you mind if we go with you?" Amber asked.

The blonde and brunette girls looked to the three others and shrugged and decided to let it be. The girls all laughed as they rode the security vehicle, even though they were being chased by a guard.

"This is the greatest ride of my life!" Maisy cheered as she popped out of Darla's bag while they were riding on the security vehicle.

"Maisy!" Darla noticed her cat.

"Somebody stop those girls!" the security guard yelled out.

"Go faster!" the blonde girl told her friend who was driving.

"I can't, this is a golf cart!" the brunette girl replied.

"I can help with that." Annabelle said before she used her magic to make the security vehicle go a bit faster.

"Whoa!" the brunette and blonde girls yelped as they weren't expecting that, but Darla and Amber knew very well how that had happened.

"STOP!" the security guard kept chasing them. "Those girls shouldn't be here! They don't have a backstage pass! Stop in the name of security!"

"Um, any reason you guys don't have tickets to the concert?" Darla asked.

"Uh..." The blonde and brunette girls said, not sure how to answer.

Darla narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion, Atticus's detective skills seemed to had rubbed off on her.

"Oh, look out!" Annabelle cried out as people were moving a poster.

"Oh, come on!" Amber complained. "A poster?!"

"At least it's not iron." Annabelle smiled sheepishly.

They crashed into the poster, but soon moved it off as the face had landed on the brunette girl's face. Robbie Ray looked all around and the three girls in the back then noticed him.

"It's Mr. Robbie Ray!" Darla said which surprised the blonde and brunette girls that she knew who he was.

"I guess that's where he went." Amber smiled.

"It's okay, it's okay, they're with me, they're with me." Robbie Ray told the security guard who chased the girls.

The blonde and brunette girls rushed over with Robbie Ray. He was about to close the door until he then saw Darla, Amber, and Annabelle were there.

"Hi, Mr. Robbie Ray." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle greeted.

Maisy soon greeted with a meow.

"You brought your pet to a concert?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Oh, I just can't go anywhere without her..." Darla said before hiding a look to her cat.

Maisy soon gave Robbie Ray, the brunette girl, and the blonde girl the cute kitty face.

"Okay, y'all might as well come in." Robbie Ray urged them inside.

They then ran inside the room and Robbie Ray closed the door behind them, and where the name on the door read 'Hannah Montana'. Darla, Amber, and Annabelle were wondering why they were there and they soon saw blonde wigs. Was Hannah Montana actually bald?

The brunette girl was sitting in a chair and she was being made-up by make-up artists and getting her hair tied up so it could hide underneath the blonde wig which made the three girls gasp. Their new friend was actually Hannah Montana herself! This caused for Darla, Amber, Annabelle, and Maisy to go jaw-dropped.

"Surprise!" Robbie Ray smiled to the girls and cat.

"Daddy, can we trust 'em?" the brunette girl asked.

"Yes, Bud, they're okay by me." Robbie Ray promised his daughter.

"We can keep a secret." Darla said.

"We've been keeping pretty big ones for a while now." Amber added in.

Annabelle smiled and nodded herself as well.

"Well, I guess we should get to know each other for now," the brunette girl said. "Now, like this, my name is Miley Stewart, but when on stage, I'm Hannah Montana."

"This is so awesome." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, I've got the best of both worlds." Miley smiled back.

"I always knew that song had a special meaning!" Annabelle chimed in then.

"And what are your names?" Miley asked the others.

"I'm Amber Smith and these are my best friends, Darla Fudo and Annabelle Greening." Amber introduced.

"So nice to meet y'all," Miley smiled. "Even though there's a girl at my school who's mean and her name is Amber."

"You go to school?" Darla asked in surprise.

"I told her she could be home-schooled, but she wanted to go to school like a normal kid." Robbie Ray shrugged.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Miley shrugged with a smile back to her new friends.

"So, who was that girl with you?" Darla asked.

"My best friend, Lily Truscott, I trust her with my secret, along with our other friend, Oliver, though that was more difficult than her." Miley said before she puckered her lips to get lip gloss on.

"How difficult?" Amber asked.

"Well, for one, he had a massive crush on Hannah," Miley said before popping her lips and then turning her head as she got her make-up on by the artists. "I was worried when he came to one concert that he'd recognize me, but luckily, he didn't... I then had to draw him away, so I chewed gum."

"So?" Amber asked.

"Oliver doesn't like gum chewing." Miley replied.

"Yikes!" Annabelle said.

"Why not?" Amber asked.

Miley tried to think back. "I think it was something about his grandmother..."

"That would do it." Darla said.

"Sorry, I gotta get ready." Miley then said as she couldn't talk anymore right now.

"We get that." Annabelle said as she gently pet Maisy.

Maisy soon purred as Annabelle pet her. Annabelle smiled down to Maisy.

Miley was soon getting made up so she could be Hannah Montana, and where she soon made her way to the stage.

"This is cool!" Darla beamed. "I've never seen a concert like this before!"

"Showtime, baby doll." Robbie Ray told his daughter once she was dressed and had her blonde wig on.

"Good luck, don't mess up!" Lilly called out to her best friend.

"I doubt she'll mess up." Darla said.

Robbie Ray followed his daughter out to wish her luck and support as her father, but also to remind her to do the dishes at home.

Lilly decided to get to know the girls better from their spot in backstage.

"This is so cool, I never thought I'd ever be backstage in a Hannah Montana concert." Darla was so excited.

"I know, it can be pretty cool." Lily smiled.

"Was Miley Hannah Montana when you knew her?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but we kept it secret," Lilly explained. "I won't forget when I found out, I tried to break into the dressing room because I had to meet Hannah Montana, but I then saw that she had the same friendship bracelet that I gave to Miley and she then told me everything. She doesn't want everyone back home to know she's Hannah Montana because she thinks they'll treat her differently."

"Well, Hannah Montana is a pop star." Annabelle said.

"We have so many questions..." Amber said.

"Believe me, I did too." Lilly chuckled as she remembered when she found out about her best friend's secret life.

Maisy soon nuzzled up to Darla. Darla smiled down to her cat and hugged her.

"Aw!" Lilly smiled. "Such a cute kitty."

"Yes, she is," Darla smiled back. "Her name is Maisy."

Lilly soon started to pet Maisy. Maisy purred and mewed to Lilly as she really liked the girl so far.

"Aw! Maisy likes you, Lilly." Darla smiled.

Maisy mewed up to Lilly.

"Hi there!" Lilly giggled to the cat as she gently fluffed up her fur.

Maisy soon purred and nuzzled up to her.

Lilly giggled as she really liked Maisy and the feeling seemed to be mutual. "Ooh, nice collar."

Maisy smiled to that as she rubbed up against Lilly. They were all now watching the concert and it began with The Best of Both Worlds.

"I love this song!" Darla smiled.

"Oh, me too!" Annabelle cheered.

They all then began to sing along with the song as it was being performed. Maisy soon began to dance around to the song.

Lilly laughed to that. "I think Maisy likes Hannah Montana too!"

"She sure does." Darla smiled.

Maisy smiled to the others as she danced along with them to the concert. Little did they know, a certain someone was set out to find out Hannah Montana's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

After the concert, the girls soon went back home as they had the best time ever and even after finding out their new friend's secret that they would only keep to themselves. Maisy soon sensed someone and looked to see a man with a camera and had a bad feeling about him. She then looked around and went toward the man as she was being cool and quiet like any normal cat would be, and where she had a feeling he was going somewhere that Hannah Montana would be at. The man was watching the camera as the woman who was 'Hannah's' publicist as they were secretly being filmed.

"Secret? What secret?" The man scoffed quietly. "Move your bum, you old cow!"

"Maisy, where are you?" Darla looked around until she saw Maisy in front of the man.

Maisy then hid away as the man had a ringing phone and answered it. 

Darla then hid away and held Maisy close. "What are you doing?" she whispered to her cat.

"I have a funny feeling about that guy." Maisy whispered back.

Darla and Maisy soon listened into the man's conversation into his phone.

'Talk to me, Ozzie, and don't disappoint.' a female voice on the other line demanded sharply.

"Apparently, there's a secret." the man replied.

'Good, because the cover's ready,' the female said back. 'I just need a story to go with it.'

"We have to warn Miley and the girls." Darla whispered to Maisy as they soon rushed off.

"Come on!" Maisy replied as they went off together.

The man seemed to hear that and soon saw Darla and Maisy running off and where this worried him a bit,.

"Who was that guy?" Darla wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling..." Maisy said. 

"Hmm... We have to do some work on this..." Darla suggested.

"Good idea." Maisy smiled in agreement.

"Come along then." Darla told her cat.

They soon went off to find Miley and the girls.

Robbie Ray sighed as he looked up into the sky. "Susan..." he then whispered in slight loss.

Darla and Maisy curiously looked to him and came to him.

"Oh, howdy, Darla..." Robbie Ray sadly smiled to her.

"You okay, sir?" Darla smiled back gently as she walked beside Maisy.

"Yeah," Robbie Ray said. "Just missin' my wife."

"Is she out of town?" Darla asked.

"No, I'm afraid she's passed on to the other side." Robbie Ray replied.

"Oh...I'm so sorry for your loss." Darla frowned.

"It's all right." Robbie Ray smiled sadly.

Maisy soon nuzzled up to him.

"You're both sweeter than a honey apple pie." Robbie Ray smiled to the two.

Darla soon remembered what she was doing, and she soon asked a very important question. "Mr. Robbie Ray, do you know where Miley is?"

"Last I saw, she was with her publicist." Robbie Ray replied.

"We have to find them there is some guy with a camera looking for her and trying to find out her secret." Darla said.

"Secret?" Robbie Ray asked. 

"Yeah, you know..." Darla nodded.

"Oh, yeah, that secret...." Robbie Ray then said.

"And where I heard some lady on his phone say that would be the perfect title for the cover." Darla said.

"Hmm... We'll have to do some 'instigating'." Robbie Ray replied.

"Investigating..." Darla corrected with a small sigh. "But yes, yes, we should."

Darla soon told Amber and Annabelle the same situation.

"You're sure?" Amber asked.

"Maisy and I heard it with our own ears." Darla nodded.

"We better go tell Miley." Annabelle said.

"Where is Miley anyway?" Amber asked.

"With her publicist, we should be able to talk with her soon." Darla hoped.

"I think I see her at a shoe store." Annabelle said.

"Of course..." Amber sighed.

Lilly was going with Miley after the wig came off and she was Miley Stewart again and no longer Hannah Montana. The girls soon went after them.

"So, you ready for volleyball at school?" Lilly asked her best friend.

"I'm not sure..." Miley sighed.

"Oh, come on, why not?" Lilly asked.

"Sports aren't really my thing..." Miley rubbed her arm shyly, before looking over. "Oh, hey, it's our new friends."

"Miley, you better keep the look out for a man with a camera with an Australian accent." Darla whispered to Miley.

"Um... Okay?" Miley blinked.

"Wait, Miley, didn't you say you almost got your picture taken by some guy with an Australian accent?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Miley remembered. "He seemed weird," The brunette girl then remembered what her publicist warned her about the guy. "Vita did warn me about that guy," She then said. "Maybe you guys should help."

"Yeah, I help too, I even have my own persona," Lilly said. "I usually go by Lola Lufnagle so I can go places with 'Hannah'."

"You mean you're that girl with the purple hair?" Amber asked.

"That's me." Lilly smiled.

"I told you that was a wig." Annabelle said to Amber and Darla.

"And you were right." Darla said.

This made the girls laugh together.

"Anyway, Australian guy, look out for him." Darla advised.

"You got it." Lilly made a reminder.

Later on, Miley and Lily were now in gym, playing volleyball and where Miley got a faceful of volleyball.

The coach blew his whistle as Miley fell onto the floor. "All right, line it up, people, we're going to choose new teams." he then said as he clapped his hands for emphasis.

"Dead girl in the middle of the floor," Miley groaned as she was still in the floor. "Anybody?!" She soon saw her publicist at the window of the door. She then went out to talk with the woman as no one else seemed to notice her luckily enough and they were now out in the hallway.

"Fabulous news: Beyonce has pneumonia, has to drop out of the New York Music Awards," Vita told her client. "You're in!"

Darla and the girls seemed to be with Vita as they were going with Miley to her locker.

"Guys?" Miley asked once she recognized Darla, Amber, and Annabelle.

"Hey, Miley." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle smiled.

"What're you guys doing here?" Miley asked with a smile back.

"They wanted to come along." Vita explained.

"Sorry to hear about Beyonce though." Amber said.

"Yeah, me too," Miley agreed. "I really should call, but yes, I'm so excited!" she then beamed about the Music Awards in New York. "What am I gonna sing, what am I gonna wear?" she then smiled as she went to her locker.

"All in due time." Darla smiled.

"Great minds," Vita added. "The car and the box are already outside, so Hannah has to do a major shop right now. Last chance, come on."

"Miley?" Lilly called out. "Hello? What about my birthday party?"'

"Minor Hannah emergency," Miley said as she put on her jacket. "I'll be there, I promise!"

"We'll be there too!" Darla told her.

Lilly sighed, she just hoped her best friend wouldn't let her down.

'I hope this doesn't take long.' Annabelle thought to herself.

The girls followed Vita and 'Hannah' around as it was time for shopping.

Since the girls were with Hannah, they were allowed to have whatever they wanted for free, and where they seemed to enjoy it.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Vita asked the girls.

"Yeah, but it feels weird having stuff they give out free for us." Hannah replied as she signed autographs.

"Puh-lease, do you know what a well-placed photo of you shopping is worth?" Vita replied back. "You're a star! An icon! You look at it, touch it, wear it, and the whole world has to have it! They owe it to you, Hannah, name it and it's yours."

"She can have anything?" Darla smiled.

"I have so much to teach you all." Vita replied.

The five of them went into a shoe store and where the same Australian man followed them.

"I sense a disturbance..." Darla said.

"Me too..." Amber agreed before looking behind them.

"Who could it be?" Annabelle asked.

"It's that guy..." Darla replied. "Just be cool."

The girls then shopped with Hannah, this seemed like a dream come true since she was a teen pop sensation.

"Man, this must've been how Jessie felt when she met the Cheetah Girls with Cherry and Mo." Darla smiled.

"Mind if we look for some watches?" Amber asked 'Hannah'.

"Go ahead, just remember to meet us back out front." Hannah replied.

"Yes, girls." Vita agreed.

The three girls nodded and went to split up.

Amber soon saw a watch she really liked before she saw what time it showed. "Hmm... What time is it?" she then asked herself. She soon rushed to 'Hannah' to find out the time of Lily's party. "Um, what time's the party?" she asked.

"Oh, come on, we got plenty of time." Hannah replied as she sat down as people gave her stuff to try out.

"Oh, really?" Amber asked before she brought he over to a watch for her to see the time.

"Yeah, it's--" Hannah said before gasping. "Is it that time? Lilly's party!"

"Yeah, we gotta go!" Amber told her. "Hannah or not!"

Hannah soon checked her phone to see how many messages she missed. She had eleven missed message from someone by the name of Jackson which made Darla nervous at first since the only Jackson she knew was a rival of Atticus's and the nephew of Cruella deVil.

"Lilly... Would totally love those shoes," Hannah said as she then went to a pair of zebra striped heels. "She will so love these."

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm sorry," A supermodel woman told her before looking to the clerk. "Can you wrap these up for me?"

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, but Hannah saw these first." Annabelle told the supermodel woman.

"Oh, my gosh, you're Tyra Banks!" Amber gasped.

"Yes, I am," the supermodel woman replied. "And I saw these shoes first."

"But I need them for my best friend, she's turning sixteen today!" Hannah urged.

"Uh, Tyra Banks, that's our only pair." The clerk said nervously to the female supermodel.

"That's not funny," Tyra scoffed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Well, I know you know who I am." Hannah glared as she took one shoe as Tyra took the other.

Maisy soon rushed into the store and attacked Tyra, knowing that Hannah needed to buy both pair of shoes for Lily.

"Maisy!" Darla yelped.

Maisy mewed loudly and hissed as she attacked. Tyra soon screamed as she was attacked by Maisy. Darla looked rather nervous about that.

"I'm taking these." Hannah told the clerk as she took the shoes while Tyra was distracted.

"Uh, y-yes, Miss Montana." The clerk said nervously.

Hannah nodded as she took the shoes for Lilly's birthday present. Maisy soon stopped and then jumped into Darla's arms.

"Good girl." Darla said as she pet Maisy.

Maisy smiled up to Darla. However, the Australian man seemed to film this and he smirked since 'Hannah was accomplices with the cat'. Darla soon secretly used her Moon Power to make his camera's pictures to disappear. She then smirked as she went off with the others.

Annabelle looked around and saw that Hannah's phone was going off. "Uh, Hannah?" she smiled sheepishly. "I think you're getting a call."

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Hannah said as she took the phone, but she waited too long and it went to voicemail. "Aw, shoot, Daddy's gonna kill me."

Paparazzi came by to interview Hannah as she was then getting an incoming call from Lilly.

"Quick, into the limo!" Darla rushed.

"Whatever happens, happens," Vita said as she walked them to the limo. "Don't worry about your dad."

"Are you kidding me, have you met my dad?!" Hannah replied. "He is not gonna shake off me missing saying goodbye to Jackson!"

"Is Jackson your brother?" Darla asked Hannah.

"Yeah, he's going to college now." Hannah said before giving a smile to the camera.

"That's great." Amber smiled.

Soon enough, the limo doors closed and the limo then drove off. The Australian man followed behind them in his own car.

"Luckily you got those shoes for Lily." Amber smiled at Hannah.

"Thanks, guys, I owe you one." Hannah smiled back as Miley wasn't going to be able to let Lilly down.

"Guys, it's him!" Annabelle said as she saw they were being followed.

"Oswald... Step on it!" Vita told the driver.

"That's his name?" Darla asked.

"I thought it was Oscar?" Maisy shrugged. "Eh, whatever."

"I cannot get out of the car looking like Miley and I cannot show up at Lilly's party looking like Hannah." the teen pop star said as she was in a serious dilemma right now.

"I know how we can lose him." Darla said as she brought out a handheld mirror that was the enchanted mirror that she borrowed from Atticus.

"Nice mirror." Vita complimented.

Darla stuck her tongue out as she aligned the mirror against the sunlight to get the light into the Australian man's eyes, and where it did as he swerved out of the way and was now on another road as he crashed into a lamp post, luckily his airbag cushioned his face. The blonde girl then came back into the limo. "We're safe!"


	3. Chapter 3

They were then driving to where Lilly's birthday party was being held and it looked like an amusement park. Miley soon took off her wig and where her phone rang again.

"This place looks amazing..." Amber beamed at the sight with Annabelle, Maisy, and Darla who agreed.

"Hey, Lilly, what's up?" Miley greeted as she answered her phone.

"We've talked about this party since we were like twelve, where are you?" Lilly asked while greeting her guests who had presents for her.

"We're almost there." Miley said. She then had another call and took it.

"Where are you?" Robbie Ray's voice asked on the other line. "Everybody's waiting!"

"Sorry, wrong number!" Miley quickly hung up as she was a little nervous to talk with her father.

"Smart." Darla said.

The limo then stopped and the girls and cat rushed to make it to the birthday party.

"We're gonna make it!" Darla smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly!" Miley called out.

Lilly had been skateboarding and she seemed to find a boy that she liked and she looked to see her best friend and new friends were coming over. Darla, Amber, and Annabelle all soon waved and where Maisy soon mewed out.

"Luckily Hannah didn't ruin the party." Darla whispered, knowing that if Miley had her wig on, then people would be too distracted with her to pay attention to Lilly.

"You can say that again." Amber whispered back.

"Hey, you made it." Lilly came over to her best friend in her skating gear.

"Hey, Lilly," Miley smiled to her best friend. "Happy Birthday." she then took out a shopping bag with the shoes since she didn't have enough time to box or wrap them up in.

Lily soon accepted the shopping bag before opening it up to see the shoes and gasped with a smile. Miley smiled to that.

"Wow, these shoes are so cute!" Lilly beamed, showing her girly girl side.

"You would not believe what Miley had to do to get those shoes." Amber said.

"I'm just glad you could make it." Lilly smiled to Miley.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday party." Miley said.

Lilly smiled and hugged Miley as she then went to put her present down with the others for right now. The rest of the party went great.

"Oliver, quick, light the cake!" Robbie Ray called to a black-haired boy.

"I have a bad feeling about that." Darla said.

"Cake? No, I'm not ready yet!" a young boy under the table said before looking toward Darla, Amber, and Annabelle who were about his age. "Hubba Bubba, I made the right choice coming to this party!"

"Who the heck are you?" Darla asked.

"Hey, girls," the boy smirked. "The name's Rico."

"Already taken." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle said.

"Aw, come on..." Rico replied.

"Sorry, we already have boyfriends..." Darla wrinkled her nose.

"Great." Rico groaned.

A teenage boy soon pressed button and where the cake explodes.

"What was that?!" Maisy screeched as the cake splattered everywhere on everyone.

Rico nervously came out of the cake with a fan that said 'Happy Birthday, Lilly', but then glared at the teenage boy. 

"Sorry..." The teenage boy smiled nervously.

"Whose idea was it to blow up the birthday cake?" Darla asked.

"It wasn't supposed to blow up!" Rico told her. "I made a high-pressure electro-pneumatic solenoid made in order to make sparklers go off, and a 'Happy Birthday, Lilly' banner was supposed to jump outside of the cake."

Maisy soon started to try get some cake off her. Darla secretly took out her Moon Staff and used her Moon Power to get the stickly sweet stains off of her cat's fur.

"Thank you." Maisy smiled to that.

"So, who are you?" Amber asked the teenage boy.

"Oh, right, sorry," the teenage boy smiled sheepishly. "I'm Oliver Oken, I'm close friends with Lilly and Miley."

"Ohh, yeah, you once had a crush on Hannah." Annabelle said.

"You know about that?" Oliver asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Miley told us." Darla whispered to him.

"We also know she's Hannah." Amber added.

"Well, it's good you guys managed to make it to the party." Oliver said to the three girls.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Amber said.

Oliver smiled to them as these girls seemed nice and fun.

Later on, the newspaper was soon out, and where Robbie Ray saw what was on the front page. Even though Maisy had attacked Tyra Banks, the headlines made it seem like it was all 'Hannah's' fault.

"Ah, this beach is great." Amber smiled.

"I wish I lived here..." Darla sighed as she was trying to get a tan.

"Same here." Maisy smiled.

"A shoe fight!" Robbie Ray scolded his daughter. "You got into a stinkin' shoe fight?"

"In my defense, I totally saw those shoes first, and Maisy fought Tyra Banks." Miley defended.

"It's true." Darla said.

"This is absolutely, T-totally, without a doubt, unacceptable!" Robbie Ray scolded Miley. "Which pretty much describes all of your behavior lately."

Darla, Maisy, Annabelle, and Amber felt uncomfortable as Miley was getting scolded.

"You stood up your brother, but luckily you were able to make it to Lilly's party." Robbie Ray continued.

"If Maisy hadn't attacked Tyra Banks; I would have never bought those shoes for Lily." Miley said.

Vita came out with her umbrella.

"Look, I gotta go to New York for the music awards." Miley told her father as she then ran off as she saw Vita.

"So, your grandmother's birthday doesn't even matter?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Her grandmother's birthday is coming up?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, we were gonna fly out." Robbie Ray replied.

"I say you should go celebrate your grandmother's birthday." Darla said to Miley.

"I know I would." Amber agreed with her best friend.

"Now, everyone, Hannah not going to New York isn't going to happen." Vita spoke up for her client.

"But if Miley doesn't go and celebrate her grandmother's birthday, then it'll break her grandmother's heart." Annabelle said.

"I agree with you 100%," Robbie Ray said to her. "And her name is Miley!" he then firmly said to Vita.

"Miley will be back before she leaves," Vita argued. "She's a super star, I can get her a private jet if she wants."

"Yes, I've always wanted one of those!" Miley beamed.

Darla soon got an idea and where it included in tricking Miley as she whispered her idea to Amber, Maisy, Annabelle, and Robbie Ray. Vita and Miley waited for the next answer before they would get going. And where Robbie Ray and the girls seemed to like Darla's idea.

"Just remember to act." Darla educated.

'Time to put the idea into action.' Amber thought to herself.

"Fine.. You win," Robbie Ray said to Vita. "But you heard our superstar, she needs a jet."

"Really? I like your thinking!" Vita smiled.

"Mind if we come along?" Annabelle asked.

"Y'all might as well," Robbie Ray replied. "That is, if it's okay with Vita."

"Oh, now, it might take some time to arrange, but I'll go up ahead to New York for the meet and greet." Vita decided.

"We'll take that as a yes." Darla said.

"I hope those girls know what they're doin'." Robbie Ray said to himself as Darla, Annabelle, and Amber followed Miley and Vita.

Maisy soon nuzzled up to Robbie Ray with a cute smile.

Robbie Ray smiled to her. "You are such a cute kitty."

Maisy soon mewed with a smile.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle were making their own celebrity disguises like Lilly was Lola whenever going with 'Hannah' somewhere in public and exclusive. They had help from Darla's Moon Power and Annabelle's fairy godmother in training magic, and where their disguises looked perfect and they looked like different people.

"My own mother wouldn't recognize me." Darla smiled as she loved her disguise, it was mostly like a Japanese school girl uniform like what Serena wore as a civilian.

"You look fabulous." Amber smiled.

"Oh, thank you..." Darla smiled back. "I've always loved visiting Japan."

"Can you see okay out of those glasses?" Amber asked Annabelle in her disguise which had pigtails and a long short-sleeved shirt with leggings and slip-on shoes.

"Yeah, there's no real glass in them." Annabelle said as she took off her glasses to show there was no glass in them.

"Ohh." Amber smiled.

"Now, we just need different names..." Darla said before pondering. "Hmm... What do you guys think of the name 'Usagi'?"

"Is that your Japanese name?" Annabelle asked.

"No, it's Serena's, maybe I should use it." Darla shrugged.

"Sounds beautiful." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled back with a sheepish and bashful smile like Sweetie Bell's.

"I still like the name Venus." Annabelle said.

"And I still like Elsa." Amber added.

"Then it's settled," Darla nodded. "Usagi, Venus, and Elsa."

"Alright then." Amber smiled.

"It's settled," Darla smiled back. "New York City, here we come."

"Yeah!" Miley smiled back to all of them.

Before the girls knew it, they were on the jet plane to New York with 'Hannah Montana'.


	4. Chapter 4

Darla sighed as she took out a picture of her with Atticus before she sniffled and hugged it. "I hope he's okay with Goku and the others..." she whispered as she missed her big brother a whole lot right now.

"I'm sure he's fine." Amber assured her.

"I miss him..." Darla sighed.

Maisy then purred and comforted Darla the best that she could.

"Aw, thanks, Maisy." Darla smiled down to her pet.

Maisy smiled back up.

"I sure wish we knew what was going on with him and Goku and the others." Amber said.

'Perhaps I can help once you're alone...' Drell's voice said.

"Drell?" Darla looked around and looked out the window to see the warlock was right there as if he could hear her even outside the plane. "Drell!"

"Hey." Drell greeted.

Darla rubbed her eyes and continued to look.

Drell soon teleported inside the plane. "So, you miss your brother?"

"Of course I do..." Darla sighed. "He's been gone for weeks..."

"Well, he wanted everything ready for Bulma's birthday party." Drell said.

"I know..." Darla sighed as she hugged Maisy. "And I'm going to New York..."

"I'm usually only supposed to use this for certain cases, but I guess you could use it, I used to let Sabrina do it when she couldn't see her mother in the old days," Drell replied. "But... I could give you a glimpse."

"A glimpse?" Darla asked.

"Yes, we'll track Atticus down and you can see exactly what he's doing this very moment from where you are now." Drell said before he took out his crystal ball.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Drell soon made gestures over his crystal ball until it then glowed and he held it out to Darla. Darla took the crystal ball and took a look to see what Atticus was doing this very minute.

And where it looked like both him and Goku were fighting some purple cat person with Goku's hairstyle, but colored red. The blonde curled girl tilted her head as she wondered who that was.

"Uh-oh, looks like they're in the middle of a fight with Lord Beerus." Drell said.

"Lord Beerus?" Darla asked.

"I'm sorry, but this might be too graphic for small children..." Drell smiled nervously as he took his crystal ball away from her.

"It looks like he's about to attack them with a giant sphere." Darla said.

Drell then turned off his crystal ball.

"Hey!" Darla angrily pouted.

"You are too young for this." Drell smiled nervously.

"Stop treating me like a little kid, I'm almost a teenager!" Darla put her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Drell sighed before he turned his crystal ball back on.

Darla took it with a small glare and then kept watching Atticus in action, and where it looked like it was an amazing battle and where after the battle Lord Beerus simply destroyed a rock as his way of destroying part of the earth.

"They won!" Darla beamed.

"Of course they did." Drell smiled as he was proud of how far Atticus had come.

"But Lord Beerus destroyed a rock." Darla said.

"Uh, look at it this way, the Earth is saved." Drell replied.

"You have no idea how to face Dragon Ball enemies, do you?" Darla nearly deadpanned.

"Uh, no, I don't." Drell said, ashamed.

"Some most powerful man in the universe you are." Darla rolled her eyes.

"I'm not as powerful as Lord Beerus." Drell said.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Drell..." Darla replied.

"Ah, that's okay, I knew Atticus could do it, that's why I trained him to be stronger..." Drell said as he lifted his leg and held it over his other one to get more comfortable.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Darla asked, referring to Atticus.

"Oh, I'd say by tomorrow morning." Drell said.

"Oh..." Darla frowned since she was going on her own adventure.

"Hey, no sadness..." Drell said to her.

"He's right~" Maisy purred.

"I can't help it..." Darla pouted.

"Don't worry, he'll appear here." Drell said.

"Really?!" Darla beamed.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Darla then hugged Drell right away.

"WAH!" Drell yelped and dove to the floor as his crystal ball nearly rolled off and hit the floor. "Phew..."

Soon enough, Miley as Hannah Montana and her father arrived on the plane.

Robbie Ray got himself a drink as he looked out the window after they took off.

"Uh, I better get going..." Drell smiled nervously as he seemed to have a fear of planes after the Power Rangers adventure that began with sky-diving.

"Okay." Amber said.

"So, um, see ya..." Drell said.

"Are you afraid of flying?" Annabelle asked.

Drell snorted and looked away. "Noo."

"That means he is." Maisy smirked.

"I am not!" Drell folded his arms. "I could ride the whole ride with you if I wanted to!...I just don't want to... Skippy misses me." 

Cut to the Netherworld with Skippy throwing a wild party since Drell was not there.

"So, anyway, bye." Drell said as he teleported away.

The girls and cat rolled their eyes.

"So, who was that wiseguy?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That was Drell: Head of the Witch's Council." Darla announced.

"What?" Robbie Ray and Miley AKA Hannah asked.

"Uh, she means that was Drell the gym teacher of her older brother's high school." Amber covered up.

Darla looked nervous as she forgot she wasn't supposed to say that in public. Hannah looked suspicious while Robbie Ray shrugged to that, at least Vita didn't hear that since she was using the lavatory.

"And I think my big brother will be meeting us there." Darla said.

After a little while, everyone was passing the time the ways they could on the jet ride to New York.

"Next time, you might wanna get a jet with a bigger bathroom." Miley said as she was in her pop star get-up. 

"Why in the heck are you getting all Hannah'd up?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The Hannah-Steps-Off-The-Plane-Photo-Op," Miley replied like it was obvious. "You know... The balloons, the limos, the screaming fans..." she then took her seat. "Like Vita says 'It's all about publicity'."

"I think she's full of it." Darla said.

"Absolutely full of it." Robbie Ray agreed as he shut the window to keep the sun out.

Miley glanced at them as she read her magazine, and where Darla was right Atticus did appear in Tennessee since his instant-transmit sent him there since they were now landing there.

Atticus put his hand over his eyes as he looked all around from the bright sun.

"Hey, Atticus, you're alive..." Cherry smirked as she walked over beside her friend. "Did you catch all the Dragon Balls?" she then asked, not knowing very much about Dragon Ball Z adventures since they weren't really for her.

"Yes, and they were used as a grand prize for Bingo at Bulma's birthday party." Atticus said.

"Oh... Dragon Balls are a real thing..." Cherry blinked. 

Atticus took out a Dragon Ball to show her.

"I bet you were glad to get away from me, hmm...?" Cherry turned away and folded her arms.

"No way, Cherry, and by the way, are we in Tennessee?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied. "I was with my cousin Romeo, and--"

"Stop making up stories," Atticus stopped her. "I feel like I should be here."

"Yeah, me too, though I hate the country." Cherry replied.

They soon saw the jet land and where Atticus could sense Darla and the others in it. "My little sister's in there, I know she is..." he said to himself.

The jet soon landed and where Hannah Montana soon came out, thinking she had arrived in New York.

"Is that Hannah Montana?" Cherry asked out of slight disgust.

"Looks like it." Atticus said.

"Hello, New York!" Hannah beamed as she took off her hat only to be greeted by a mooing cow. 

"Looks like your limo's here." Robbie Ray pointed to an incoming pick-up truck.

"Is that Robbie Ray Stewart?" Cherry wondered. "My dad grew up with him."

"My dad's friends with a mortal with that name." Atticus said to her.

"Hey, Atticus!" Darla greeted.

"Darla!" Atticus smiled to his little sister.

Darla ran down the steps and jumped into her brother's open arms. "Atticus! You're here..." she then whispered with joy.

Atticus soon caught Darla without falling down. Darla smiled as she hugged Atticus.

"Sorry about being gone," Atticus smiled back down to her. "I would've been back sooner, but I had to be with Bulma and the others a little bit longer."

"Because you had to fight off Lord Beerus, right?" Darla smiled.

Atticus gave her a look. "How did you know?"

"Drell was on the jet earlier." Darla replied.

"Drell was here...?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Yeah, but he's gone now." Darla said.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead.

"You know, maybe he would leave you alone if you actually grew a spine and stood up to him." Atticus suggested.

"I will." Cherry said.

"When?" Atticus challenged.

"While we're in Tennessee." Cherry promised.

"Ain't she a beaut?" the boy came asked as he out of the truck. 

"Yee, doggies, Tennessee!" Robbie Ray smiled to him. 

"Who's that?" Amber asked about the driver.'

"That's Jackson..." Miley groaned.

"You mean your brother?" Amber asked. "The guy you had to see off to college?"

"Yep..." Miley groaned once she saw her brother.

"Hey there~" Jackson smirked to Cherry.

"Not on your life." Cherry said.

"That's what they all say." Jackson replied.

"Forget it, son, she's outta yer league." Robbie Ray said as he understood Cherry's disinterest.

"Way out of your league." Atticus said to Jackson.

"Absolutely out of your league." Darla included.

"Gee, thanks, guys, I don't feel more of a pessimist already." Cherry droned.

They were soon in the back of the truck while Miley, Robbie Ray, and Jackson were in the front.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus chuckled as Darla kept hugging him. "I'm okay, Darla, I'm not going again for a while."

"I just want you to know how much I've missed you." Darla smiled in the hug.

"And I know because I missed you too." Atticus smiled back.

Darla smiled up to him.

"Remember your manners, girls since we're going to be visiting other people." Atticus reminded.

"We will." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle promised.

Maisy nodded with a nuzzle.

"You too, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Yes, Dad." Cherry smirked.

They soon heard a conversation going on in the truck. They were talking about Miley and Jackson's grandmother, and also about why they created the whole Hannah Montana identity.

"To be honest, I don't know what she's about anymore." Robbie Ray sighed.

"What are you saying?" Miley asked.

"I'm trying to say I think we might be done." Robbie Ray replied.

This caused Darla, Amber, and Annabelle to gasp as they knew what that meant.

"You can't take Hannah away from me." Miley shook her head at her father.

"Oh, really?" Robbie Ray challenged. "'Cuz that's what I'm doin'."

Darla soon gripped her Moon Staff which glowed and caused something sharp to appear on the road.

"Darla...?" Atticus glanced at his little sister.

Darla smiled nervously. One of the tires soon popped from the sharp object.

"WHOA!" Jackson yelped.

"What in tarnation?!" Robbie Ray growled slightly.

"I'm going home." Miley told her father as she grabbed her suitcase and came out of her seat to get to the trunk to get the rest of her stuff.

"I-I didn't know I could do that." Darla whispered to herself while looking at her Moon Staff.

"Hannah means everything to me." Miley said as she walked off with her luggage.

"I think she's letting this Hannah thing get her to forget about where she came from." Atticus said.

"She has been kind of spoiled lately..." Darla had to admit.

Robbie soon changed the tire.

"So, how long do you plan on doing this to your daughter?" Atticus asked him.

"Ask me in two weeks." Robbie Ray shrugged.

"Two weeks?!" Miley gasped.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"Think of it as a Hannah detox," Robbie Ray added in as he was almost done with the tire. "Now come on, take that wig off and get back in the truck."

"No, I'm not getting back in the truck, no way," Miley refused before calling out to Amber, Annabelle, and Darla. "Come on, guys, we're going to New York."

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle now felt uncomfortable. Miley then decided to sit down and wait for a ride since her shoes obviously weren't made for walking in these conditions. Jackson sighed and shook his head at his pop star sister. 

"She can't be serious." Cherry said.

"I'm not getting back in the truck, Dad!" Miley firmly told her father. "I'm going to New York whether you like it or not and I'm not--"

The horse behind her then bit her wig off. 

"Did that horse just do what I think it did?" Atticus smiled.

"Give that back, you mangy little--!" Miley snapped at the horse.

"Look at that, girl don't even recognize her own horse," Robbie Ray chuckled. "Now that truly is sad." 

"Blue Jeans?" Miley asked as she looked at the horse.

The horse looked back to Miley.

"Why don't you just meet us at the house?" Robbie Ray suggested. "Just a mile up the road." 

"Good idea." Cherry agreed.

"Don't forget yer suitcase!" Robbie Ray called out before driving off.

Jackson then waved to his sister. Darla and the girls waved as well. Cherry's family seemed to be where Robbie Ray was heading. There was a redheaded girl around Michael's age who looked to Cherry's older brother and gave a flirty smile. Robbie Ray and the others soon arrived.

"Hey, Michael, good to see you." Atticus smiled to his best friend's older brother.

"Hey there, Atticus..." Michael ruffled up his hair. 

Cherry looked around the countryside as it was her least favorite place to be, but her family was here, and where she saw a red-haired girl giving her older brother a flirty smile. Michael smiled bashfully to the girl.

"Typical girl hitting on Michael only for her to go out with her for a week and never return..." Cherry muttered.

"I dunno, Cherry..." Atticus said as he could feel a special connection between her brother and this girl. 

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"You never know..." Atticus hinted.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." the girl greeted Michael in her drawl.

"I'm Michael." He greeted back.

Bud and Michelle smiled while Cherry had an indifferent look on her face since Michael had a new girlfriend almost every week. 

Everyone was soon inside the house. Cherry felt rather sick from the country music going on as the family celebrated while waiting for Miley. Atticus and the girls on the other hand, seemed to like the music. Darla was even making up her own dance to the beat. Everyone seemed to like the music. Cherry listened to her own music to tune out the countriness. Soon enough, Miley was coming back after a while and she now had different clothes on and her wig was officially off her head. She seemed to have color in her cheeks though. Atticus seemed to notice this.

"I got my Miley back!" an older woman smiled to the brunette girl which made everyone turn to her.

"Come on, Miley, take the next verse!" Robbie Ray smiled as he played his guitar. 

"Yeah!" The girls also smiled.

The others encouraged Miley to also join in. 

"Come on, join in." Cherry said as a way for her to hurry up the song.

"Um..." Miley muttered. "Get your dog back, and your house back..." she then sighed as she was too upset to cooperate. "I want my life back, Dad." 

This caused Robbie Ray to stop playing his guitar.

"Sorry... Sorry, everybody, hey..." Miley then said weakly. "Happy Birthday, Grandma."

"Well, I just blew out my birthday candles and I already got my wish." Ruby smiled as she came to her granddaughter. 

'I wonder how she got into the house?' Cherry thought to herself.

"Come here, sweet thing!" Ruby smiled and hugged Miley.

Miley hugged her back.

"I have missed you more than you can imagine." Ruby smiled to Miley. 

"My friend Lilo would be so jealous." Darla said as she picked up a plate that had a picture of Elvis Presley on it. 

"She sure would." Amber agreed.

"There's only one king and I've been saving him the place of honor." Ruby smiled as she included the plate to her collection.

"Beautiful collection, ma'am." Annabelle smiled politely as she helped herself to some lemonade. 

"Yeah, it's quite a beaut." Darla smiled as Maisy came in.

"And now long have you been planning this?" Ruby smiled to Miley. "It must've taken you weeks to find it... Oh, hello, Kitty!" she then smiled down to Maisy and gently pet her.

Maisy soon purred up to Ruby, liking her as much as Robbie Ray.

"So affectionate." Ruby smiled.

"Yes, she's a great cat." Darla agreed. 

Maisy soon mewed with a smile.

"Nice pet ya got there." A young man walked over with his own pet.

"This is our cousin Derrick." Jackson told the others. 

"Uh, does your dog have a thing against cats?" Darla asked Derrick nervously.

"Oh, I don't have a dog," Derrick replied. "This is my ferret, his name's Harlow."

"Oh... That's different..." Darla smiled politely to the pet. "Reminds me of Drell's old mole." 

"Whatever happened to that mole anyway?" Amber whispered.

"Hilda took it away after Drell refused to turn back time for Sabrina, Cherry, and Atticus one time." Darla whispered back. 

"Nice." Annabelle whispered back.

"Good to be home." Miley deadpanned. 

"Good thing there aren't any dogs here." Maisy whispered. 

However, as if on cue, a bloodhound came into the room and sniffed Maisy out. Maisy mewed loudly and then ran from the dog as it then began to chase her as Robbie Ray was meeting a young woman who was a guest to the family gathering. 

"Okay, who brought the bloodhound?" Amber asked.

Darla was hit by the chasing animals and accidentally knocked against the plate cabinet which sent them falling and crashing on the floor while she panicked and tried to save them for Ruby, and where she was able to with help from her friends. Ruby was overwhelmed, but she looked thankful that the girls were nice enough to help out like that. 

"Whew." The girls sighed as they saved the plates.

Later that night...

Michael and Ashley seemed to be having a lot of fun with each other. Cherry was still not sure about talking with Ashley based on what she knew about her brother and dating. Atticus could sense that Cherry still had doubts.

"You had color in your cheeks when you came in." Amber said to Miley.

"Yeah, did you meet someone?" Annabelle added.

"Um..." Miley looked away. "Just someone from first grade." 

"Maybe someone you might have a crush on now?" Darla smirked playfully to Miley.

Miley gave her a look.

"You know it's true." Darla giggled. 

"Maybe." Miley blushed.

"I guess we might as well get ready for bed," Amber suggested. "It's pretty late." 

"For sure." Annabelle yawned in agreement.

The girls then got their pajamas on as the celebrations were winding down.

Miley sat down to put her hair up and couldn't help but see a picture of a younger version of herself with her mother. 

"Is that your mom?" Darla smiled.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah..." Miley sadly smiled. 

"She looks beautiful." Darla smiled.

Ruby came into the room in slight sorrow. "I-I keep thinking I need to change the wallpaper, but your mom picked this out when she was about your age."

"I like it." Miley said weakly with a smile.

'I think a part of her is starting to come out.' Darla thought to herself.

The girls and Maisy smiled as Miley was now in a better mood as Ruby came toward her.

"We'll leave you two alone." Amber said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with my granddaughter." Ruby replied as she smiled sadly as she saw a picture of Susan and Miley together.

The girls and Maisy all soon left the room.

"I wish I had a grandmother..." Annabelle sighed.

"You don't have a grandmother?" Amber asked.

"No..." Annabelle shook her head. "If I do though, I haven't met her."

"That must be it." Darla said.

"I dunno..." Annabelle shrugged with a small smile.

The girls and Maisy all soon went to bed. Maisy climbed up on the bed Darla was sleeping in. Darla was happy that she now had her pet and big brother with her.

Cherry stared out at the moon while everyone was on their way to sleep. 

Atticus came to join her and sat on the end of the porch, keeping it steady so it wouldn't break under his pressure. "Thinking about your brother's new girl?" he asked. "She seems nice and cool."

"I know, but I just don't wanna meet a new girl only for her to go away in a week." Cherry said since her brother could never find the right girl.

"Cherry, I doubt that will happen." Atticus said.

"It's happened hundreds of times before..." Cherry insisted.

"Maybe this time, this is the right girl." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed. "I don't know..."

"Well, I do." Atticus said.

"Says the guy who's indestructible and afraid of thunderstorms." Cherry replied.

"Hey, I am not anymore!" Atticus defended. "I have changed since we went to Jurassic Park!"

"Dang it, that's right." Cherry groaned.

"Hmph!" Atticus folded his arms while shaking his head. "I really missed you while I was gone..."

Cherry turned away, hiding her apparent sadness. "Nothing changed while you were gone, I was fine..."

"Then why did the enchanted mirror show me differently?" Atticus asked.

"Pardon?" Cherry looked back softly.

"I've been keeping it with me on my visits to Goku." Atticus said as he soon brought out the enchanted mirror.

"Oh, right..." Cherry said sheepishly as she remembered she gave that to him. "I wasn't crying, I had something in my eye!" she then defended instantly.

"Sure." Atticus said.

Cherry folded her arms. "Okay, maybe I missed you a little."

"I missed you too." Atticus told her.

"I bet that place is fun without me..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, it is fun, but I missed you a lot..." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged with a small smile to him. Atticus soon smiled back at her.

"I guess I better go so you can spend time with your sister." Cherry decided.

"She's probably asleep by now." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and then held the Dragon Ball, she then realized she still had it so she gave it back.

"Keep it," Atticus told her. "I got that one for you, I thought you'd like a little souvenir from my adventure."

"Wow, thanks." Cherry said.

"Just as long as it isn't used for evil." Atticus warned.'

"Atticus, it's a ball, not a Gremlin." Cherry scoffed.

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

Cherry was then about to throw and/or bounce the Dragon Ball, thinking it was just a plain, ordinary ball.

"Cherry, that's like a crystal ball." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Cherry replied as she then stopped.

"Yes, it's very important..." Atticus coached her.

"Thanks for telling me." Cherry said.

"I just don't want you to do something stupid." Atticus chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus sighed to her, but smiled as they were reunited once again. Soon enough, they went to get some rest for tomorrow, and where they got enough rest for the very next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Miley tossed and turned in her bed once the sun was coming up, and where the crow of a rooster was then heard. Cherry grunted as she then forced herself out of bed. Atticus got himself out of bed with ease. Cherry went to the bathroom first before anywhere else. Maisy nuzzled up against Darla.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up." Darla giggled to her cat.

"I just wanted to make sure." Maisy smiled.

Darla stretched in her bed and rolled out which made Maisy jump onto the floor.

"Ready for the day?" Maisy asked.

"Looks like Atticus is." Darla said as she saw Atticus outside, doing training.

Darla and Maisy looked outside as Atticus was already awake and getting down to business.

"Should we join him?" Maisy asked.

"I suppose so..." Darla replied. "Come on, Maisy."

Maisy nodded and went with Darla to join her big brother outside. Atticus stretched as he embraced the farm life even though he had lived in the city most of his life like Cherry.

"I think I'll like it here." Atticus smiled.

"Morning, Atticus." Darla smiled to her big brother.

"Ah, good morning, Darla." Atticus smiled back to his little sister.

"Do you think Miley is up yet?" Maisy asked.

"I haven't seen her yet," Atticus replied. "Is Cherry asleep?"

"Last time I saw her, she was running in the bathroom." Darla shrugged.

"Should we be worried?" Maisy asked.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Atticus told Darla and Maisy before going off.

Darla nodded and waited with her cat before looking around for Miley, and where they soon saw the older brunette girl coming out to get some eggs.

"Atticus told us to wait, should we go see Miley?" Darla asked her cat.

"It won't hurt," Maisy replied. "Besides, it'll be just a minute."

"And I have a feeling this might get messy." Darla said.

Maisy nodded in agreement as they went to see the light brown-haired girl.

Miley came into the farm in a country outfit as she was going to get some farm fresh eggs for breakfast. "Here, chick, chick, chick, chick..."

The chickens soon came running out.

"Wah! Get away from--" Miley panicked as the chickens ambushed her and she tried to get away from them.

Darla cringed as she covered Maisy's eyes at the display. Miley soon ran out of the farm with the chickens chasing her. Even if she was a fan of Hannah Montana, Darla found that little funny.

"How long do you think until she figures out to put down the bucket?" Ruby asked Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray quietly chuckled to his daughter who had lived in the city far too long. Atticus and Cherry soon came out. Miley soon enough set the bucket down and began to collect eggs from the chickens by putting them into her overalls pocket. 

"Okay, sleeping in aside, farm fresh eggs are better than store bought." Cherry admitted to Atticus as she still looked tired, but had energy for right now.

"I think you two better get two baskets to harvest eggs." Maisy said.

"That's what we're doing..." Atticus nodded. "I like to help Applejack out on her farm."

"Yeah, especially when you buck the apples off the tree." Cherry chuckled in memory.

"Well, what can I say?" Atticus smiled. "I've got an inner cowboy in me."

"Oh, boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes, though she was actually having a good time so far.

Cherry and Atticus took the eggs from the chickens while Miley was having a bit of bad luck and inexperience about getting eggs or feeding the chickens even though she was born and raised on a farm until her family moved to California.

"That was easy." Atticus said.

Cherry took one egg and sniffed it before grimacing and disposed since it was a rotten egg. "You know what this reminds me of besides Sweet Apple Acres?" she then asked.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Feeding the chickens with Cinderella." Cherry replied.

"Ohh, yeah, this is just like when we used to help her feed the chickens." Atticus smiled.

Cherry nodded.

"And you were scared of the rooster when you first went in the coop." Atticus then said.

"Hey, he was about to charge." Cherry glared in defense.

"I'm getting hungry." Darla said.

"You're right," Atticus told his little sister. "It's time to get some breakfast."

They soon brought in their eggs.

"Here we go," Cherry told Robbie Ray. "Farm fresh eggs."

"Wow, y'all did better than I thought you would." Robbie Ray was impressed.

"We've been on a farm more than once," Atticus said. "And have fed chickens and harvested eggs."

"Ah, not bad," Robbie Ray smiled. "Uh, have ya guys seen Miley?"

"I think she's trying to feed the chickens by using the tire swing." Cherry said.

"Aw, man..." Robbie Ray sighed about that. 

"Should we wait for her?" Darla asked. "I'm really hungry right now."

"Well, we can't wait forever." Cherry said.

"All right, we might as well get cookin'." Robbie Ray told the others.

They soon had breakfast. Cherry smiled as she made breakfast for them all and they all sat down together to eat.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen Cherry smile before." Darla commented.

"Yeah, especially this early in the morning." Atticus agreed, though was happy for his friend.

"By the way, where's Patch?" Maisy asked.

"I'm not sure," Atticus replied. "He was with me when I went to sleep last night, he must be exploring somewhere."

"I'm sure he's fine." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyone wanna come to the farmer's market with me an' Miley?" Ruby invited.

"Ooh, ooh!" Darla smiled. "Me!"

"I'd like to come." Atticus added.

"I think I might stay here." Cherry replied.

"All right, when Miley gets here, we'll get ready." Ruby smiled back to them.

"Great." Atticus smiled before seeing Patch come in.

"Oh, there he is." Cherry said.

"Oh, Patch, where were you?" Darla asked her brother's dog.

"I was out exploring." Patch smiled.

"You're in time for breakfast." Atticus replied.

"Dogs eat outside." Ruby told him firmly.

Patch nodded in understanding as he knew that was going to happen.

Atticus then took some food and came outside to give it to his dog. "Sorry, buddy, it's the rules."

"That's okay," Patch replied. "I don't mind. Besides, we've got plenty of time to be here."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

Patch soon ate his breakfast and enjoyed it very much. Atticus smiled to him and then went back inside to the others.

"Wow, Cherry, you're a good cook." Darla said, surprised.

"Thanks, and Mo just appeared outside." Cherry said as she saw the tomboy girl through the window.

"What?!" Atticus asked before zipping to the window.

"I better make some more breakfast." Cherry smirked to his excitement.

Mo seemed a little lost as she didn't recognize the farm.

Atticus soon came outside and came behind her. "Guess--"

"YAH!" Mo yelped and pulled him forward, making him fall flat on the ground and she got into a defensive pose with her knife that she kept from the streets in case someone tried to mug her. "Oh... It's you, Atticus..."

"Wow... That was impressive..." Atticus said before standing up. "You're stronger than you look."

"Make no mistake," Mo smirked before hugging him. "So, where are we?"

"Sorry, Mo," Atticus replied. "Welcome to Miley's grandmother Ruby's farm. Uh, how and when did you get here?"

"Just now." Mo said.

"Drell must've sent you..." Atticus guessed. "Anyway, come with me, we're just about to have some breakfast. Cherry made eggs."

"I didn't know Cherry could cook." Mo replied as she walked beside him.

"And after breakfast, me, Darla, and Miley are going to the farmer's market with Miley's grandmother." Atticus said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Mo replied.

"Care to join us?" Atticus invited.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Mo beamed. "So, where is this Miley?"

"She was last with the chickens when we last saw her." Atticus replied as he pulled out the chair for her before she would sit down.

And where within a few minutes, Miley came in.

"All right, here we go... One farm fresh egg..." Miley frantically told her father and maternal grandmother as she had one egg in her hand before she saw that the table was now being cleared. "Y'all couldn't wait?"

"Darling, we waited, but eventually we had to get on with the rest of our lives." Robbie Ray told her.

"Plus we would have starved." Cherry said.

"Get yerself cleaned up, Honeybee," Ruby told her granddaughter. "I'm takin' you and some of your new friends to the farmer's market."

Miley forced herself to smile before walking off. "Yay." 

"Oh, joy," Cherry muttered as she knew that wasn't sincere. "A Fluttershy Yay."

"Tell me about it." Amber said.

"Oh, Robbie Ray, my gutters need fixin'," Ruby told her son-in-law. "Oh, and my truck is makin' a noise you just don't want to hear."

"I'm on it." Robbie Ray replied as he left the kitchen.

"If you need any help, talk to the foreman," Ruby advised. "Should be out by the vegetable patch."

'I have the foreman might not be a man.' Annabelle thought to herself as she and Amber helped with the dishes.

"Oh, thank you, girls." Ruby smiled to their help.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Amber and Annabelle smiled back.

"But don't go squashin' my squashes!" Ruby warned Robbie Ray. "They're prize winners!"

"The foreman is that lady from yesterday, isn't it?" Amber and Annabelle whispered to Ruby once Robbie Ray was out of the room.

"Ya mean Loralei?" Ruby asked. "Yep, that's her."

"I knew it." Annabelle smiled.

"I had a feeling myself." Amber agreed.

"I just hope Jackson is having better luck than Miley." Darla said to Atticus as they were getting ready for the farmer's market.

"Hard to tell." Atticus said.

As Ruby got ready after they finished the dishes, everyone decided to see Patch.

"So, what did you do when you explored?" Atticus smiled to Patch.

"Oh, I just looked at what animals they had." Patch said.

"Make any new friends?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, some horses." Patch said.

"Well, that's good," Atticus replied. "Cherry's dad knows a lot about horses."

"He sure does," Cherry added as she came to see him. "I'm not that into horses, but I like this one story he told me about what he calls The Stallion of the Cimarron."

"Some horses told me that story." Patch smiled.

"Aw, man, that sounds like it could've been an amazing adventure." Atticus smiled back.

"How bad would you wanna meet Spirit?" Cherry rolled her eyes slightly as she wasn't much of a horse person, but she had to admit that the story sounded like quite fun if she got to experience it somehow.

"I'd wanna meet him so badly." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought before mysteriously disappearing.

Atticus and Patch looked to each other before shrugging. Once Miley was all cleaned up, they joined Ruby in her car and she drove off with the ones who wanted to go to the farmer's market with her. Atticus soon saw something going and where he had a bad feeling about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby stopped her car as a train had to pass in the railroad crossing before she could drive on.

"What's with the giant udder?" Miley asked her maternal grandmother. "Now that's somethin' you don't see in Beverly Hills."

"Old Man Crowley died and left the town the meadows, pretty much everything you can see," Ruby informed. "But we don't exactly have enough for the taxes, so I've been organizing a fundraiser or two. It's just awful... Developers circling like vultures, talkin' about putting up apartment buildings, shoppin' malls..."

"A mall?" Miley asked out of excitement. "Really?"

"Who's in charge of the taxes?" Darla asked.

"Can't say I've heard of a young lady interested in taxes before." Ruby said to Darla.

"Just interested." Darla said.

"Well, there is a man I'm not particularly fond of named Mr. Bradley," Ruby informed. "He's a land developer and wants to build a mall on the towns' site."

"What's so wrong about a Mall?" Miley asked innocently.

"Nothing, except it means destroying more land." Atticus said.

Patch nodded silently in agreement as he listened to the others.

"Cherry told me about how evil humans can be, especially when she was in the rainforest that one time." Atticus memorized based on what Cherry told her about FernGully.

"Some humans can be so selfish." Darla frowned.

"You have no idea, youngin'..." Ruby nodded to Darla.

Soon enough, they stopped and came to the farmer's market to shop. Luckily for Atticus and Patch, Ruby allowed Patch to join them since it was outdoors, and where Patch was very helpful with the food. Darla giggled to him as he helped them shop.

"Clever pooch." Ruby commented.

Patch smiled at the comment. A white-haired man with glasses smiled as the people came to the market.

"Is that him?" Darla asked Ruby.

"Yup," Ruby nodded. "That's Mr. Bradley."

"I'm gonna go have a talk with him." Atticus said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Darla merely cupped her mouth and stood beside Miley and her grandmother.

Mr. Bradley smiled as he helped out those in need before looking to Atticus. "Ah, you're a strong young lad, aren'tcha?"

"Are you the man responsible for more land being destroyed to build this?" Atticus glared as he saw the model of what would be built.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Bradley replied. "Oh, you mean this? Beautiful, isn't it? I bet you'd like to visit the mall to buy a pretty necklace for your pretty lady friend."

"I'd rather make her a gift than buy one." Atticus said.

"Your loss." Mr. Bradley smiled as he handed brochures of the Mall for all of them.

Darla took hers and tossed it over her shoulder in disinterest.

"Would there be a Bloomie's?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Miley?!" Atticus and Darla gasped.

"We've got work to do." Ruby told her granddaughter.

"Sorry." Miley muttered.

"I swear, everythin' 'bout that man irks me." Ruby told the others about Mr. Bradley.

"And I can tell why, he reminds me of those eco villains." Atticus said.

"Mornin', Miss Ruby." A man greeted.

"Mornin'!" Ruby smiled back.

"See you got your granddaughter with ya and some guests," The man nodded once. "Ain't she grown some?"

Patch seemed a bit confused by that question.

"It's amazin' what a little food and water can do." Miley smiled weakly.

They then continued to go off together.

"When we finish, maybe you and I could do a little shoppin'?" Ruby suggested.

"Oh, I love shopping with my nana," Darla smiled. "We shop for some nice clothes and books, then get a meal, and if we have enough time, a movie... It's such a great bond."

"Yeah, whatya say, Miley?" Atticus added.

"In there?" Miley glanced to the marketplace. "No thanks, I'm good."

Atticus and Darla frowned as that seemed to be a rather selfish response.

"Look, Missy," Ruby warned her granddaughter. "You may be Hannah Montana back home, but here, we're britches and boots, and if that ain't good enough for you, maybe you should just pack up and git."

Miley could understand why her grandmother reacted like that.

"You might be foolin' yer daddy, but you sure as heck ain't foolin' me," Ruby told Miley. "Now... I'm sorry for fussin' at ya, but I just think you should consider yourself lucky that for the time bein', you have a place like this to call home."

"I do," Miley softly replied. "And I'm sorry."

Patch, Atticus, and Darla were happy that Miley wasn't totally selfish.

"I know you are," Ruby told Miley before collecting her things. "Come on!"

Miley nodded and then continued to follow her grandmother. Patch smiled as he looked up at the people as he stood close beside Atticus.

"So, what are we selling?" Darla asked.

"Watermelon samples." Ruby replied.

"Mm..." Darla smiled.

"I'm gonna take this mood of mine and put it into some good use..." Ruby glared toward Mr. Bradley. 

"Free melon samples!" Darla called out as she took out a slice and put it up to her face to make it look like her smile. "Nothing makes me smile more than a good melon!"

A woman soon tried a melon sample.

"It's really good." Darla smiled. 

"Oh, isn't she lovely?" The woman cooed to Darla. "You're so sweet like these melons."

"Thank you." Darla smiled.

The woman took the melon slice and soon ate it in delight. Darla smiled as she was a success so far, possibly due to her cuteness. She soon saw someone familiar in a bad way. Atticus took out some of the seeds of one watermelon and let Patch eat it. Patch smiled as he then ate the watermelon, being careful due to the rules of feeding a dog fruit like that.

"Guys, I see someone." Darla whispered nervously.

"Who?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Oswald." Darla whispered.

"Ooh..." Atticus and Patch replied before they saw who she saw.

"I'll be right back." Miley told the customers as she also saw Oswald.

"Do you know this girl?" Oswald asked a sauce salesman as he held out a photograph.

"Sure, I do, it's Hannah Montana; I don't live under a rock." The sauce salesman said.

"No, obviously not..." Oswald chuckled bashfully.

"How do we get rid of this guy?" Darla whispered.

"Hmm..." Patch looked around before seeing the sauce samples. "How about a little switcheroo with the sauces?"

"Ooh, perfect." Atticus smirked.

Darla saw one sauce sample which said sweet and mild and switched it with a sauce label that said 'Devil Level Hot'.

Oswald looked around before taking a sauce sample, not knowing how really hot it was going to be and Darla hid away before he could see her. As soon as the man ate the sauce, he instantly felt like his mouth was on fire, and where this would be entertaining. A different dog was lapping up water from his dish before Oswald took it to cool himself down. Darla giggled as she watched this with Atticus and Patch.

"Hmm... I think this needs something else, but what?" Atticus pondered.

"A little dance?" Patch smirked.

"Yes, but how?" Atticus smirked back.

"Hey, guys," Darla told her big brother and dog. "There's a truck full of walnuts."

"I'm on it." Miley said.

"Miley? "The others looked to her.

Miley smirked and soon put down the trunk of the truck which sent the nuts falling to the ground which came toward Oswald. Oswald awkwardly danced which amused and amazed the crowd until he soon slipped and fell backwards onto Mr. Bradley's models for a future mall.

"Perfect." Atticus whispered.

Mr. Bradley tried to help Oswald up only to be pulled to the ground himself before another man helped them both up.

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry." Oswald told Ruby.

"Oh, don't be sorry." Ruby said.

"Oh, but really..." Oswald said before looking to Miley. "H-Hey, you're about the same age... Do you know this Hannah Montana?"

"Hannah Montana?" Miley replied, exaggerating her Southern accent. "Who don't know Hannah Montana? She's famous!"

"Yeah, she's amazing!" Darla added.

Patch even randomly barked to agree.

"I know she's in this little Patch of Nowhere, but no one's actually seen her." Oswald sulked.

"Oh, we've seen her." Darla said.

"Saw her... Seen her... Know her... Knew her..." Miley added randomly.

"You're the first ones?" Oswald asked.

"Oh, we know all of the Montanas." Atticus said.

"Where can I find her?" Oswald asked.

"Uh... Uh... Ya go about five miles at the first creek--" Ruby began.

"Then two miles at the second creek!" Miley quickly added.

"And you're there." Atticus concluded.

Oswald smiled as he thanked them, totally fooled by their sense of direction.

"Take care!" Ruby waved as he soon left them before high-fiving her granddaughter.

"Thanks, guys." Miley smiled to Darla and Atticus's help.

"No problem, Miley." Darla smiled back.

"Uh, where did we lead him anyway?" Atticus wondered.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it none," Ruby chuckled. "He has a better chance of meeting the Country Bears than Hannah Montana from our help."

"So, what's next?" Darla asked.

"Let's get back to the farm, shall we?" Ruby suggested.

"Let's." Atticus agreed.

They soon went off to leave back at the farm.

"So, how was the market?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Oh, it was all right, though we had a major annoyance." Atticus replied.

"What kind of annoyance?" Cherry asked.

"Oswald." Atticus replied.

"Oh... That..." Cherry now understood. "I was with that boy Travis a bit in the farm."

"Uh, is he still there?" Miley asked.

"Probably..." Cherry shrugged.

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Just curious..." Miley replied before going off.

Darla looked to her and looked back at the others. "I think she likes him."

"I think you might be right." Patch smiled.

"Does anyone want lemonade?" Cherry offered. "I made my own batch."

"Wow, Cherry, that's incredible," Atticus smiled. "I'll take some."

Cherry poured him a glass and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

Cherry nodded. Atticus drank the lemonade and smiled brightly before drinking a lot quicker and more as it was really good.

"Wow, Cherry, you're really good at making your own food and drinks," Patch said. "How do you do it?"

"Forte kinda taught me how to cook for when I'd be home alone so I wouldn't live off just cold sandwiches or microwave mac and cheese." Cherry admitted sheepishly.

"Nice." Patch said.

Mo soon came out to see the others in her own farming outfit. She wore her bandanna as a neckerchief, wore a pink and white plaid shirt with blue overalls, and had on her boots, and had on a cowboy had as she came out to see everyone with a small flirty smile to Atticus. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing." Atticus said.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"I never lie when it comes to your beauty..." Atticus smiled to her and the two soon blushed while Cherry gagged as she thought they would baby talk to each other like most annoying couples, but to her relief, they didn't.

"You seem to really be quite the farmer." Mo said to Atticus.

"Thanks," Atticus smiled. "It comes from living with Cinderella and visiting the Apple family."

"So I see..." Mo replied.

"Oh, Atticus, that reminds me," Cherry said to her best friend. "I talked with my parents, and Daddy said he could take us to his old farm ground where his dad taught him how to train horses, and Grandma sent me a special spell for you to recite so we can meet Spirit: The Stallion of the Cimarron."

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"So, if you want, maybe after this, we could go." Cherry offered.

"Yeah, though this will be my first time riding a horse by myself." Atticus said.

"Better you than me..." Cherry muttered about horse riding as she wasn't a big fan of horses like her family was with her father as a trainer and her mother as a horse lover which introduced them to first meeting long before she was born.

"So, what now?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... What should we do now?" Atticus wondered. 

"Besides drooling at Mo." Cherry teased.

"How about we go and see the horses?" Mo suggested.

"All right," Atticus replied. "Come on, Cherry."

"I think I'll just stay here." Cherry said anxiously as she didn't like horses that much.

"Oh, come on; you might like one of them." Patch said.

Cherry looked around until she soon found herself joining the others with the horses.


	8. Chapter 8

The horses stood behind their stables and neighed and whinnied amongst each other as Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo came over to see them.

"Hi, everyone!" Patch greeted the horses.

"Hello, Patch!" The horses greeted back.

"I thought you'd like to meet my owner and friends," Patch told them. "This is Atticus, he's my new owner, that's his girlfriend, Mo, and that's his friend, Cherry."

"Ah, so good to see people visit us equines," A mare replied, almost sounding like Rarity in attitude. "I'm not as young as I used to be, ya know~"

"You act just like Rarity." Mo smiled.

"Who would that be?" The mare asked.

"Friend of ours..." Mo replied.

Cherry nervously came up to one horse and held her hand up so she could stroke his nose as he seemed to glare at her. "N-Nice boy." The perky goth smiled nervously.

"You look a little like Michelle." A mare said.

"Michelle?" Cherry replied.

"Ah, yes," The mare smiled. "A high school girl named Michelle used to ride me all the time before she met Speck's old trainer here and I was sent to live on this farm. Sorry about him, dear, he's a little stubborn when it comes to someone controlling him."

"Wait a minute... You're Wild Thing!" Cherry realized.

"You seem to know Michelle then if you know my name." The mare smiled to her while Speck looked annoyed and angry as usual.

"Well, Michelle is her mother." Atticus replied.

"Well, whatya know?" Wild Thing smiled. "You have her smile."

Cherry blushed to that.

"So, what's the rest of your names?" Mo asked the horses.

"Well, as you know, I'm Wild Thing," The mare replied. "That's Speck..."

"She was asking all of us, Wild Chick!" Speck glared.

"Hush up, Speck!" The beautiful mare scolded before smiling to Mo. "Forgive him, my dear... Anyway, my name is Scarlett, I used to live on a farm from a man named Charles Baker with his grandson, Billy. It's so nice to talk to people without having it to be Christmas and all~"

"It's nice to meet you, Scarlett." Mo smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too, darling." Scarlett nodded.

Cherry smiled nervously to the horses which reminded Speck a little of Bud's own father who used to be afraid of horses until he learned to train them.

"You're just like your grandfather." Speck said.

"Granddaddy?" Cherry replied. "You knew my granddaddy?"

"Oh, sure," Speck nodded. "Before they allowed him to train the others such as Secretariat and my father, he was a bit scared about us horses. I never knew or understood why, but he would always give us our hay and run out of the barn like a coward."

"Huh..." Cherry commented in surprise as she never knew that about her paternal grandfather before sighing. "I wish I could've met him... Daddy says he died before I was born, but he would've adored me."

"Too bad there's no way to turn back time." Speck said.

"Well...." Cherry looked away modestly.

"Not the time." Mo said.

Cherry pouted to that, but shrugged.

"So, why are you four here?" Speck asked.

"I'm accompanying my little sister while she hangs out with her friends and her newest friend, Ruby's granddaughter." Atticus replied.

"Oh, you must be talking about Miley." Wild Thing smiled.

"Yeah, her." Atticus nodded.

"She seems to be having trouble fittin' in around here though," Scarlett replied. "I'm not sure if she can handle two weeks, she seems more like a city girl. Kinda reminds me of those heiress sisters who were forced to work on the Dairy Farm."

"Why?" Patch asked.

"The heiress girls?" Scarlett replied. "The girls were forced to earn their own money and their father decided it was time for them to start workin' on the Dairy Farm to teach 'em responsibility instead of being selfish and spoiled."

"But of course, they learned their lesson." Speck said.

"Who exactly were these girls?" Mo asked.

"Taylor and Courtney Callum." The horses memorized.

"Huh, surprised we haven't met them, oh, well," Cherry shrugged. "Like Drell would ever send us on a Dairy Farm."

"Yeah," Atticus said. "He only sends us on adventures."

After a while, everyone left the horses.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "I guess I could go meet Spirit with you guys when we talk to Mom and Dad about the spell."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

Darla lay down on the guest bed. "Phew! I'm wiped out..."

"Me too..." Annabelle yawned.

"Farm work is hard..." Amber agreed. "I feel like I could just go to sleep right now."

"Same here." Darla said.

"Why don't you girls take a quick nap until dinner?" Atticus offered. "I'll do any chores you have until then."

"You'd do that for us?" Darla smiled wearily. "Aw, you're the best big brother ever."

"I know." Atticus smiled back.

Darla giggled to him. Atticus patted her on the head and walked off.

"Uh, Atticus?" Darla called nervously. "Don't get in another fight with Lord Beerus."

"Aw, Darla, he's not coming anywhere near here, besides, me and Goku took care of him, you rest with your friends, I'll be right back." Atticus soothed.

"Okay." Darla yawned.

Atticus smiled before gently shutting the door behind them and went back outside while the girls decided to rest since the chores took a lot out of them.

"Alright, so now, what chore to do first?" Atticus asked himself.

"How about the weeds?" Patch suggested before laughing. "Your dad's least favorite."

"Then that's what we'll do first." Atticus said.

Patch nodded as he joined Atticus and helped him.

A couple soon came over to see Ashley and she hugged them and brought out a young boy who had a red race car and brown tow truck toys in his hands.

"Thanks, Mom, thanks, Daddy," Ashley smiled before hugging the young boy. "Hey, sweetie."

"Ma!" The boy smiled back to her.

"Ashley's a mother?" Atticus asked in surprise since Cherry's older brother had a history of not wanting to date girls who had their own kids despite loving kids himself and vice versa. "Wow."

"Oh, hey, guys." Ashley smiled as she carried the boy.

"Hey, Ashley," Atticus smiled back. "And who do we have here?"

"This is Hayden," Ashley introduced. "My special little man. Aren't ya, Hayden?"

"Wightning McQueen and Tow Matah!" Hayden smiled as he showed his toy cars.

"He sure likes his cars." Atticus smiled to the redheaded woman.

"It's all he talks about," Ashley giggled as she set Hayden down on the ground. "Even for his birthday party." 

"Pway?" Hayden asked Atticus.

"You play with Hayden and I'll handle the rest of the chores." Patch whispered to his owner.

Atticus smiled and nodded as he decided to sit down and play with Hayden. Hayden gave Atticus to the tow truck toy as he played with the race car known as Lightning McQueen. Ashley came inside to bond more with Bud and Michelle to get to know them better while Michael decided to catch up with Cherry like Shining Armor did before the wedding to Cadence with Twilight. Patch began to handle the chores.

"A race car on a farm?" Atticus chuckled to Hayden.

"Wightning McQueen's the best wacer in the world!" Hayden beamed.

Atticus smiled at Hayden's imagination.

Bud and Michelle smiled as they told Ashley about Atticus and how much he meant to Cherry and Ashley was interested about how well her son warmed up to Atticus.

"So, Ashley, there's this barn party for charity..." Michael muttered to himself as he tried to practice asking out Ashley. "Would you like to come?"

"Is my big brother nervous about going out with a girl?" Cherry smirked since her big brother was often a ladies' man.

"Maybe." Michael gulped.

Cherry smirked until she came to him and saw that his hands were sweaty, his heart beat increased, and he had color in his cheeks. "You really like this girl, huh?" she then asked.

"Yeah..." Michael sighed. "Um... What do you think about her? Because if you don't like her, you don't ever have to see her again."

"Why do you care what I think?" Cherry shrugged.

"Well, you're my little sister, you mean the world to me," Michael rubbed the back of his neck. "I dedicated my life to keeping you happy and safe."

"Hmm... Well... I haven't spent time much with Ashley, but she seems cool enough..." Cherry shrugged as she didn't really get to bond with Ashley.

Cherry looked to her brother as he soon decided to ask Ashley to the dance while Atticus played with her son. Hayden laughed as he liked playing with Atticus with his toy cars, and where, this would help when he would have his own kids. 

"Yay, Mater!" Hayden cheered. 

Atticus smiled to him. 

"Come on, Hayden, time for your nap." Ashley picked up her son.

"Aww!" Hayden pouted.

"Say bye-bye to Atticus." Ashley smiled.

"Bye-Bye, Atticus." Hayden pouted as his mother took him away.

"Bye-bye, Hayden." Atticus waved.

Hayden waved back as he was taken away by his mother. Michael soon came to try to ask Ashley out tonight. Ashley happily accepted, but she realized that now she would need a babysitter for her son, and since he and Atticus got along so well, she decided maybe he would be suitable, and where she was right.

"Here you go," Michelle told Cherry as she handed her the spell so they could go see Spirit. "So nice of you to visit the Stallion of the Cimarron with your friends."

"I have to agree," Bud beamed. "A little father daughter adventure with your friends, Cher Bear!"

"I'm nice." Cherry shrugged as she looked in deep contrast to her parents.

"Besides, this will be Atticus's first time meeting a horse that's not from Equestria or a farm."

"It's so nice of you to do something like that for Atticus," Michelle smiled. "You really do care about him."

"We just shared a room for seven years, he's not like a brother to me." Cherry said through her teeth even though she was trying to hide her true caring toward Atticus's happiness since they were like siblings when Cinderella's family adopted them.

"You show your feelings in your own way." Bud smiled.

Cherry glared as she turned away while blushing before going off to put the spell away for later.

"Our daughter has a soul." Bud smiled innocently.

"Aw, Bud," Michelle giggled. "I wonder if we'll see Miley at the hoedown?" 

"Hard to say, but would ya like to be my date?" Bud smirked.

"Why, Bud Butler~" Michelle smirked back.

"Oh, God!" Cherry's voice called out about her parents' relationship before she set away the spell for now. "Hmm... What should I do tonight?" She began to try and think of something to do.

Soon enough, it was getting dark and Atticus and Patch finished the chores. Atticus came to wake up the girls so they wouldn't miss dinner. Darla yawned and stretched as she joined Annabelle and Amber.

"That was a great nap." Darla stretched.

"Glad you girls got some rest," Atticus smiled. "So, would you like to go to the concert tonight? They're having one for charity."

"Yes, please!" The girls begged.

Atticus chuckled. "I was sure you'd like that."

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle soon got ready for the concert. 

"Wow, a concert," Annabelle smiled. "How exciting."

"I'm beginning to like the life of an adventurer," Amber added. "Do you think Miley will come?"

"She should." Darla nodded.

"I hope you're right..." Amber nodded back to her. 

"Oh, I wonder if we can dance with boys~" Darla gushed.

"Maybe." Annabelle smiled.

"BOYS?!" Atticus's voice asked.

The girls gasped and then giggled to each other about Atticus's big brother instincts flaring up.

"Big brothers." Darla giggled.

"I guess I'll experience that someday." Annabelle replied since she had Charlie.

Amber frowned in slight jealousy since she was an only child, but soon laughed and smiled as her best friends hugged her.

"And who knows, Amber?" Darla stated. "You might see 'him' there."

"Uh... Him who?" Amber smiled nervously.

"You know who 'him' I'm talking about." Darla smirked playfully.

"You never know." Darla shrugged.

Amber looked around as she bit her lip shyly.

After getting ready, the girls soon came downstairs as Ruby was getting ready for Miley to go out tonight as she thought her granddaughter could use a good time. They soon heard knocking at the door.

"Door!" Cherry called out as she read The Pagemaster book which was given to her by someone she had not yet known, but in the very end of the book, there would be a pathway for her to visit the world that the book revolved around.

Michelle decided to get the door since her daughter was 'too busy' to answer it, and where it was Ashley. "Oh, hi, Ashley," Michelle smiled. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thanks," Ashley replied. "I was hopin' that Atticus could watch over Hayden tonight."

"Well, I think that's up to him," Michelle replied before she saw her daughter's friend come in. "Ah, Atticus, Ashley wants to know if you'd like to babysit Hayden."

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Aw, thanks, Atticus," Ashley smiled. "Matt was gonna do it, but he said he had to do somethin' else, so that means a lot to me 'cuz I wanna hang out with Mike~..."

"Matt?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, my ex, Hayden's dad..." Ashley replied before sighing. "He comes over once in a while, but it's mostly just me and Hayden... I'm so glad I met Michael, they seem to get along like a father and son better than Matt and Hayden." She soon brought out a bag full of things Atticus would need.

Atticus accepted the bag. Ashley told Atticus everything about the bag as she was also worried about being away from her son for such a long time. Michael soon came to see Ashley and Cherry looked up from her book to see that they looked truly and totally in love like Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as she began to feel a lot like Twilight right now. After being told everything, Atticus was ready to babysit Hayden.

"Have fun, you guys." Cherry told her brother.

"Yer not comin'?" Ashley asked.

"Nah, Cherry hates country western music," Michael replied as he linked arms with Ashley. "Plus it probably would've been too loud for her."

"You seem like such a good big brother." Ashley admired.

"He sure is." Cherry said.

"Aw, Cherry loves her brother~" Atticus smirked.

"Shut. Up." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Hayden gasped. "Cherry said the S word!"

"Oh, right, forgot to not say the S word around toddlers." Cherry said.

Atticus soon took Hayden into the other room to play with him. "Have fun at the show, girls!"

"Thanks, Atticus!" Darla, Amber, and Annabelle called back as they were going outside now with Michael and Ashley.


	9. Chapter 9

The concert looked like it was a success as many people were there. Michael and Ashley of course sat together and began to talk, though oddly enough as Michael normally liked to talk about himself most of the time, he seemed to mostly talk about his little sister which Ashley really seemed to like about how much he loved his little sister. Darla, Amber, and Annabelle sat at their own table while Miley sat in her own spot herself. Amber looked around which made Darla smirk.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Amber?" Darla smirked.

"Ah, uh, just making sure how many people are here..." Amber replied bashfully.

"Uh-huh," Darla smirked. "Sure."

"So, who is this boy you guys keep talking about?" Annabelle asked.

"N-No one." Amber blushed.

Annabelle glanced curiously while Darla smirked and giggled to her best friend. They soon saw how Robbie Ray was acting. They soon saw how Robbie Ray was acting, and where she soon saw that he was talking with Loralei. 

"I have a feeling about those two." Annabelle said to Darla and Amber.

"Mm-hmm~" Darla smirked in agreement.

Amber soon saw a familiar boy and hid.

"What?" Annabelle asked.

"He's here..." Amber whispered.

"Who's he?" Annabelle asked Darla.

Darla soon told Annabelle who Amber was hiding from.

"Isn't that kid on TV?" Annabelle asked.

"Yep." Darla nodded.

"You girls look familiar." Tommy said as he came to see the girls. 

"Hi, Tommy~" Darla smirked as she waved to the boy. "You might remember me from when my brother's dog had that adventure with Thunderbolt."

"Ohh, yeah." Tommy smiled as he now remembered.

"Annabelle, this is Tommy Forester," Darla introduced. "Also known as the little boy in danger and Thunderbolt has to save him. Tommy, this is our newest friend, Annabelle Greening, she was a new student for a while."

"Charmed," Tommy replied before looking around. "Weren't there three of ya?"

Darla soon whistled while pointing to where Amber was hiding.

"Darla!" Amber gasped.

"Amber." Darla smirked innocently.

Tommy came to see Amber and smiled. "Oh, it's you, I was hoping I'd see you again."

"Y-You were?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Tommy blushed. "And, uh, well, if you'd like, maybe we could share a dance?"

"Oh, um, okay, Tommy," Amber blushed back. "I would love that."

'They're blushing.' Darla thought to herself with a smirk.

"So, Tommy, what brings you to Crowely Corners?" Annabelle asked.

"Just wanting a vacation." Tommy said.

"Well, that's good," Darla smiled. "We're with our friend Miley for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds good, I guess we can hang out then when y'all aren't too busy." Tommy replied.

"I know Amber will like that." Darla smirked to her best friend.

"Darla!" Amber blushed.

Darla giggled innocently. "Oh, I'm so bad~"

"Ooh, the show's about to start!" Tommy realized.

Soon enough, Robbie Ray came on stage and decided to sing for the fundraiser, he had used to sing all the time until he met his late wife and they started a life together and it was easily shown where Miley got her musical talent from.

"Wow." Tommy said.

"He's pretty good." Amber commented.

"Yeah, I can see where Miley gets it." Annabelle agreed.

"Totally," Darla added with a nod. "I wonder how Atticus is doing with babysitting Hayden?"

Back at home...

Cherry yawned as she soon finished her Pagemaster book.

"How was the book?" Atticus asked Cherry since she had been reading it for a very long time as he was making dinner for Hayden.

"Pretty amazing, I wish I could have an adventure like this..." Cherry said before she got to the very last page of the book which had a spell in it. "Oh, this wreaks of Drell."

"You know what that means." Atticus said.

"Later though." Cherry replied.

"Yes, later," Atticus nodded as he then checked on the chicken nuggets with macaroni and cheese before he took them out and set them on the table. "Hayden, dinner!"

Hayden smiled as he ran into the room to get his dinner as he set down his toy cars. Atticus soon helped Hayden up to his seat. Hayden smiled to Atticus. 

"Wash your hands?" Atticus asked. 

"Uh-huh..." Hayden nodded as he showed his clean hands.

"Good." Atticus smiled before he set Hayden's food in front of him.

Hayden smiled back. "Thank you!" he then began to eat.

Cherry and Atticus then began to eat their own dinner.

Cherry glanced at the toy cars and shuddered. "Those bug eyes are creeping me out." she whispered to Atticus about the designs for Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater.

"Just don't look at them." Atticus whispered back.

Cherry turned the toy cars around and continued to eat.

"Attcus?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, Hayden?" Atticus smiled.

"Are you and Cherry bruddah and sistah?" Hayden asked which was a common question that the two received due to their closeness since they were little children.

"No, but we're best friends and brother and sister figures." Atticus said.

"Cherry?" Hayden then looked to the perky goth. "Guess what?"

"I despise guessing games..." Cherry mumbled.

"Your brother really likes my mom, they might even get married!" Hayden beamed before giggling.

"Yes, well, excuse me for not leaping for joy..." Cherry replied. "It's bad for my back you know."

"Hey, Cherry, if your brother marries my mom, what'll that make you?" Hayden asked.

"A monkey's auntie." Cherry smirked.

Hayden giggled to that. "You're so weird~"

"You have no idea..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

'Did they really just take that from our adventure in Africa?' Atticus thought to himself.

Everyone continued to eat up until they would eat all they could.

"Ugh... So full..." Cherry muttered as she held her stomach. 

Hayden yawned a little since he was now full.

"Aw, sounds like it's somebody's nap time." Atticus smiled.

"Aww..." Hayden pouted.

"Come on, little buddy, let's get you to sleep," Atticus told him. "I'll tell you a story about anything you want."

"Anything?" Hayden smiled.

"Anything." Atticus smiled back.

"Thanks, Attcus." Hayden beamed.

Atticus then took Hayden up for him to take his nap and tucked him in. "So, what would you like to hear?"

"A 'venture." Hayden smiled.

"Oh, boy, my favorite!" Atticus beamed.

"Yay!" Hayden beamed back and laughed in excitement.

"Hmm... Now, which story to tell?" Atticus hummed as he wanted to tell one that wouldn't give Hayden a nightmare.

Hayden smiled as he waited in excitement to hear about the story, though he soon began to yawn. Atticus soon knew which one was perfect. He soon started to tell the young boy the story of his, Cherry's, Mo's, and Patch's adventure in Canterlot High. Hayden smiled as he listened to the story before his eyes felt heavy, and once the story was over, Hayden was fast asleep.

"The End..." Atticus concluded with a whisper as he then tucked in the young boy. "Have a good rest, Hayden."

Cherry curiously looked through her Pagemaster book and looked up once Atticus came back into the room.

"Hayden's fast asleep now." The strong Wiccan boy smiled to his best friend.

"Kids are easy." Cherry replied.

Mo soon knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Cherry said as she handed the Pagemaster book to Atticus before going to get the door.

Atticus decided to look over the book to see what it was all about. 

"Oh, hey, Mo." Cherry greeted the tomboy.

"Hey, Cherry; I didn't see Atticus at the concert, so I thought I'd come here." Mo said.

"He's right here~" Cherry smirked.

Mo walked into the house as she decided to see Atticus.

"Atticus, your girlfriend is here~" Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon put the book down before seeing Mo coming right at him.

"Mo..." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus." Mo smiled back.

"Cherry." Cherry smirked.

Atticus and Mo glanced at her. Cherry smirked innocently and walked away.

"You're not at the concert?" Mo asked Atticus.

"I decided to babysit Ashley's son." Atticus replied.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Atticus blushed.

"Where is the little guy then?" Mo asked.

"Taking a nap right now." Atticus smiled back.

"So cute." Mo smiled back.

"Um, how's the concert?" Atticus asked. 

"Oh, it's all right, I'd like it better if you were there," Mo replied. "But Miley's dad is an amazing singer. Apparently he used to have a mullet and he wants it back."

"I don't think anyone would want it back." Cherry said.

Atticus snickered slightly. 

"The Pagemaster?" Mo asked as she took a look at Cherry's newest book.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "Drell gave it to me."

"What's it about?" Mo asked.

"Basically, this boy's afraid of everything, even his own shadow," Cherry explained. "He then meets this librarian named Mr. Dewey and gets sent into a world of illustrations and meets books named Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror." 

"That sounds like a thrilling adventure." Mo replied.

"I think we're gonna have to go to it soon... Look." Cherry said as she turned to the final page of the book which was that of a spell.

"But not right now." Mo said.

"Right..." Cherry replied.

"Are you hungry, Mo?" Atticus asked. "We have some leftover chicken nuggets."

"That sounds great, and I've noticed that Patch is outside." Mo smiled to the offer.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus replied. "Ruby's rules, but dogs are mostly outside on a farm."

"So I see..." Mo nodded as she decided to get some leftovers as she was quite hungry.

Atticus decided to go out and see his dog. "Hi, boy!"

"Hi, Atticus." Patch smiled.

"I'm sorry you have to be outside a lot, but Ruby's rules." Atticus said.

"I know," Patch replied. "How's Hayden?"

"He's taking a nap right now." Atticus said.

"He must have had a big dinner." Patch smiled.

"Yeah," Atticus agreed. "Like when Cherry naps after lunch."

"She sure does nap a lot these days." Patch commented.

"She must be so exhausted about not sleeping at night normally anymore and watching people's dreams with Princess Luna." Atticus pondered.

"Probably that." Patch said.

"Tell me, are you hungry?" Atticus asked.

Patch's eyes widened. "Yes!"

Atticus chuckled and decided to get Patch his dinner.

After a while, he soon brought out food for Patch. Patch smiled while licking his lips and began to eat the food with content and happiness.

"You don't seem to eat chicken as much as you used to." Atticus told his dog.

"Oh, you remember Spot from my family's farm?" Patch asked. "Well, she's a chicken, so..."

"Ah, that makes sense..." Atticus understood. "Even though she's like one of the dogs, you can't eat chicken since she is one."

"Right." Patch nodded as he continued to eat his dinner.

"That's a good boy," Atticus smiled. "But you know that if less people eat chickens, then we'll soon have too many chickens."

"I think Cherry can cover that argument." Patch smirked about how Cherry usually craved chicken on her bad days.

"True." Atticus nodded.

Later on, Hayden's nap was over and he played with his toy cars.

"Wightnin', you have to help Matah save Wadiatah Spwings!" Hayden called out as he made zoom noises as he played with the toy race car on the wall.

"He sure is cute." Mo smiled.

"Ashley must be so proud," Atticus smiled back to her. "Hey, Cherry, if she and your brother get married, you'll be an aunt."

"Aw, heck no." Cherry's eyes widened nervously.

"Aw, yeah." Atticus said.

Cherry sunk in her chair slightly while everyone chuckled to her.

Soon enough, everyone else came over. 

"Concert must be over." Atticus commented.

"Mama!" Hayden beamed as he ran to his mother and hugged her. "Attcus told me about the time he saved the Element of Harmony crown from Canterlot High and became friends with Sunset Shimmer!"

"Oh, what an imagination." Ashley chuckled to her son.

"Oh, no, it actually happened." Cherry said as she read a new book.

"Michael did say you were a writer." Ashley replied.

"He did?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah, all he did was talk about what a great little sister you are." Ashley smiled.

"It's true." Michael added bashfully.

"You talked about me?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah..." Michael shrugged innocently.

"Aw." Mo smiled.

"Uh, good night, Ashley." Michael said shyly, about to leave.

"Don't you wanna stay for a drink or somethin'?" Ashley offered.

"Oh... Um... Uh... Okay..." Michael smiled. "Sure, Ashley."

"Atticus, you won't believe what Miley just promised everyone." Darla told her older brother.

"Oh, boy, what happened?" Atticus asked his little sister.

Darla soon told Atticus everything that happened.

Atticus nodded as he listened before gasping. "Hannah Montana?!" he then whispered loudly.

"Mm-hmm..." Darla nodded.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Should we do something?" Darla asked.

"I think maybe Lilly will be of some help." Amber replied.

"She's all the way in Malibu though," Annabelle pointed out. "How could we get her in Tennessee?"

"We do know someone who can help us with that." Darla said.

"And who would that be?" Atticus asked.

"A certain someone that we didn't tell that we were going here instead of the awards." Darla said.

"Oh, boy." Atticus replied.

"Trust me," Darla promised. "We got this."

"That's my little sister." Atticus smiled proudly.

"Good luck with that." Cherry replied as she read her new book about The Secret of NIMH. She soon saw another spell which caused for her to groan.

"What's wrong now?" Atticus asked.

Cherry showed the spell in defeat.

"Seriously?" Atticus asked. "How many spells is he gonna send us?"

"This man is going to be the death of me..." Cherry rubbed her face as she looked stressed.

"I can live with that." Mo agreed.

Cherry glared slightly as she didn't hope for anyone to take that too seriously.

Soon enough, everyone went straight to bed and Cherry sat on the roof while staring at the moon.

"Drell, why do you always send us on these crazy adventures?" Cherry asked as she sighed while looking at the moon. "Can't we have normal lives like the mortals we go to school with?" Once everyone was asleep, the perky goth knew exactly what to do next.

The book glowed before Cherry opened it up to see a certain warlock staring at her.

"Get back to work!" Drell scolded.

Cherry slammed the book shut with her own glare as she went to visit everybody's dreams, and where everything seemed peaceful. Cherry smiled softly as she saw Michael and Ashley seemed to dream about being in each other's lives in the future as she then saw even Hayden had a good dream as he dreamed about being in the world of Cars which was his favorite Disney movie.

"Good, good." Cherry nodded.

Atticus had a black and white detective dream like from Casablanca, Mo dreamt about marrying Atticus, and Patch dreamt about being with a certain female cocker spaniel. 

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought as she then came to see Darla's dream to see that she was dreaming about being with Serena and the other Sailor Scouts again, though she could see what looked like an alien princess who had the intention of freezing the Earth known as Princess Snow Kaguya. "Who is that?"

"Kaguya." Princess Luna said.

"Huh?" Cherry looked around.

The Alicorn Princess of the Night soon appeared.

"Ah, hello, Princess Luna." Cherry smiled as she bowed.

"Princess Snow Kaguya, though there are two different snow princesses with the same name." Princess Luna said.

"Uh... Now I'm even more confused... Wait, is this gonna be an adventure?" Cherry asked.

"Mostly for Darla since she's a Sailor Scout like when Atticus and Patch ended up in Tokyo that one time." Princess Luna informed.

"Wow." Cherry said.

Princess Luna nodded.

"So, um, is this snow princess bad or what?" Cherry asked. "I mean, it's not like I'm gonna be involved with Sailor Moon myself, right?"

"Right, and Princess Snow Kayuga will most likely try to freeze the entire planet." Princess Luna said.

"And I thought Princess Elsa--" Cherry began.

"Queen Elsa." Princess Luna corrected.

"Whatever!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "And I thought she was the bad guy when we had that Frozen adventure."

"No, she just couldn't control her powers yet due to her fear." Princess Luna said.

"So, what about this Princess Snow Kaguya?" Cherry asked. "Are Dimples and her new friends in trouble?"

"For right now, yes," Princess Luna replied. "No worries though, Darla is stronger than she seems, even if she was a bit of a spoiled brat when you all first met her."

"Yeah, I have to admit that she's been a pretty good girl since Atticus adopted her." Cherry shrugged innocently, though she didn't know much about Sailor Moon since they were mostly Darla's adventures than her own.

"And where Luna the cat is kind of a descendant of the good snow princess." Princess Luna said.

"Luna?" Cherry asked.

"Not me, the cat." Princess Luna explained.

Cherry shrugged as she then continued to walk with Princess Luna. "This is a crazy journey even for me, I'm not even that big a fan of Hannah Montana's music."

"Maybe, but she doesn't have an easy life." Princess Luna said.

"Can't be worse than mine." Cherry mumbled.

"Try living a double life." Princess Luna said.

"Well, I guess that can be hard for anyone who has to..." Cherry admitted.

"Just think, a regular school student by day, and a superstar by night." Princess Luna emphasized. 

"And yet people are totally fooled just because of a blonde wig," Cherry commented. "Not even Fred Jones could fall for something like that!"

"Yes, but plenty of make-up helps make it work." Princess Luna explained.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

The two continued to explore everybody else's dreams until the next morning would come, and where they would both be exhausted from the night job.


	10. Chapter 10

"Luna, how do you do this every night?" Cherry panted.

"Years and years and years of practice..." Princess Luna chuckled and gently patted Cherry on the head.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

Princess Luna giggled. "So much to learn and so little time."

"You said it." Cherry said.

"I'll see you soon." Princess Luna told her.

"See you later, Luna." Cherry replied.

When the next morning came, a limo was coming toward the house as a blonde girl waved her hand out the window to pose as Hannah Montana since it obviously wasn't her as Miley was at her grandmother's house, and where it would soon be revealed of who it really was. Miley rushed over to hug Lily as she was disguised as Hannah which relieved them both. Meanwhile, Oswald was sitting in a tree, and snapping pictures of the hug between Miley and the blonde girl he thought was actually Hannah Montana.

"So rustic!" Vita smiled as she came out of the limo. "I love it, Miley."

"Hi, Vita," Darla smiled back. "Sorry for leaving you at the awards."

"Oh, it's no trouble, it almost cost me my job," Vita replied. "This whole 'pop star saves hometown' angle is genius. Not so genius that I forgive you for ditching me in New York, but genius nevertheless."

Darla soon saw Oswald on the tree and knew that he would fall out of it. Oswald soon stood up and fell right off the tree which made Darla snicker.

"So, you must be Granny... Adorable," Vita smiled to Ruby before handing her a piece of her luggage. "Oh, look at this place. It's just so, um... And, uh... Does it always smell like this?"

"Pretty much." Ruby smirked before giving the woman her bag right back.

"Sorry, Vita, you'll have to carry your luggage the rest of the way." Darla said.

"She's right, it's farm livin' from here on out," Ruby nodded as she then went to go inside her home. "'Scuse me."

Darla soon went to join Miley and Lilly.

"Lilly, I am so sorry, you are the best friend I have ever had, and when I thought you weren't gonna talk to me, that I might lose you forever--" Miley began.

"Miley, calm down." Darla said.

"Besides, you couldn't lose me even if you wanted to." Lilly told her best friend.

"Good, because I don't want to." Miley replied.

The two best friends then shared a quick make-up hug together.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

"And, uh, sorry for about talking to that reporter guy." Lilly then said.

"What?!" Darla asked her. "You talked to him?!"

"Lilly, how could you?" Miley asked in betrayal.

"Hey, I thought this was one of those 'you're sorry, I'm sorry' moments." Lilly frowned.

"It is and I am." Miley said.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Miley, could I come in and talk to you and Hannah?" A female voice asked from behind the door which panicked the girls instantly.

'This is bad." Darla thought to herself.

Lilly and Miley soon tossed the blonde wig to each other in nervousness and anticipation.

"Miley, it's kind of important." The woman from the other side told the brunette girl.

The two girls soon snapped to each other with their fingers which annoyed Darla. Darla soon firmly put the wig on Lilly since she had enough of the arguing.

"Uh, come in." Miley allowed at last and the door opened, allowing the woman to come inside to meet the teen pop sensation.

The door soon opened and showed Loralei.

"Oh, hello, Miss Loralei," Darla smiled to the woman. "How can we help you?"

"Oh, is Hannah okay?" Loralei then whispered once she saw the 'pop star' under the covers while Miley was giving her a special therapy.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some destressing," Miley quietly told the woman. "It helps with Hannah's jet lag."

'Jet lag?' Darla thought to herself. 'Really?'

"Jet lag?" Loralei asked. "But California's only two hours--"

"Uh, she must just, uh, misses home." Darla said quickly.

"Uh, yeah, ya know..." Miley added quickly. "Homesick jitters."

Lilly gave a wave as Loralei tried to talk with her.

"I'll leave you girls alone." Darla said.

"Miley, you up there?" Robbie Ray's voice asked.

'Oh, crud.' Darla thought to herself.

"Uh, he doesn't know, that Hannah's here," Miley quickly made up. "He is going to be so excited. Let me tell him."

"I'll take over." Loralei smiled as she decided to take care of 'Hannah' from here while Miley would go see her father.

Lilly began to panic a bit. Miley stammered a bit, but allowed it only for there to be no talking to Lilly wouldn't blow their cover. Loralei soon gave Lilly a perfect foot massage which was actually quite relaxing than Miley's attempt at it. Darla smiled to that working perfectly so far and soon decided to go with Miley to see Robbie Ray as he was climbing up a ladder while Bud was holding onto the ladder for him so he wouldn't fall off. 

"Dad! Dad, what're you doing?!" Miley asked her father as he climbed up the ladder.

"Mr. Stewart, what you doing up there?" Darla asked.

"Fixin' Miley's grandma's gutters." Robbie Ray replied.

"I'm holding the ladder," Bud added as he helped. "Oh, girls, be careful, don't squish the squashes."

"Dad, please come down, I need you right now, it's an emergency!" Miley replied anxiously.

"Yeah, as in, a Hannah Montana emergency!" Darla added.

Robbie Ray climbed up the ladder and soon looked into the window with a whacked out expression before climbing back down.

"You okay, Robbie?" Bud chuckled. "You look as though you saw a ghost."

"What is Loralei doin' rubbin' Hannah's feet?!" Robbie Ray glared at Miley and Darla as he climbed down the ladder.

"Hannah?" Bud replied out of disbelief.

"Technically, they're Lilly's feet." Darla said.

"Stay." Robbie Ray told the girls before storming inside the house.

"Oh, there's a strange little girl coming over." Bud noticed a pick-up truck dropping off someone.

"That's Miley's brother." Darla told him.

"Really?" Bud asked.

"Dad, Dad, we're all set, I talked to Derrick, and--" Jackson tried only to be ignored by his father. "What's with him?"

"Get a haircut." Bud told Jackson, handing him a five dollar bill.

"But right now, let's sneak a peek in the window." Darla said.

Robbie Ray soon came in to talk with Loralei as Lilly pretended to be asleep. Darla began to climb up the ladder to see what was going on. The two adults were making slight small talk. Darla hid a smirk as she saw that these two were clearly into each other, and where they were about to kiss. 

"I think they're gonna kiss!" Jackson told Miley.

"Good!" Miley beamed before cheering. "Go, Daddy, go, Daddy!"

"Oh, yeah!" Darla smiled.

The two were close to kissing until they heard 'Hannah' snore. Jackson saw Loralei coming to the window and quickly ducked down so she wouldn't see him, and where she soon opened the window and which was bad news for Jackson. Miley kept dancing as her brother was about to fall with the ladder.

"Uh, Miley?" Darla spoke up.

Miley soon saw what was happening, and... CRASH!

"Oh, Jackson, are you okay?" Darla asked as she helped the older boy out of the squash patch.

Jackson babbled and soon had a squash on his head.

"Uh-oh..." Darla said.

Jackson soon got very dizzy and fell over. Darla took the squash and took it off his head.

"Thanks." Jackson said.

"No problem." Darla smiled.

"At least somebody cares!" Jackson then glared at Miley.

"Sorry, I was just excited that Dad and Loralei were going to kiss." Miley said.

Everyone soon came inside as special treats were made.

"These are healthy," Vita commented. "What's in them?"

"Squash." Ruby told her which made Jackson smile nervously.

Mo soon saw who was outside and gestured for Miley and Lilly to come over to the window.

"Ooh, I want a cowboy~" Lilly smirked.

"Sorry, that one's taken." Miley replied.

"Really?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah... No... Maybe, I don't know," Miley replied nervously as they watched Travis. "It looks like we're just going to be friends, but he hasn't met Hannah yet~"

They soon rushed off to get Miley's Hannah disguise. Travis began to do some yard work as Miley and Lilly came back out with Miley as Hannah. They tried to talk, but Travis with the tools was too loud.

"Hey, look, it's Hannah Montana!" Lilly called out.

Travis stopped his work and yelped in surprise once he saw the teen pop sensation. "Oh, hi, sorry, didn't see you... I'm Travis. Thanks fer comin'."

'Finally, he noticed.' Darla thought to herself.

"Yeah, happy to help," Lilly smiled. "This is Lilly, my, uh--"

"Assistant!" Darla quickly input.

"Uh, executive assistant." Lilly quickly added in. 

"Welcome to Crowley Corners." Travis welcomed Lilly and 'Hannah'.

"Maybe you should give Hannah a tour?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, it sure would be nice to have someone show us around." Lilly agreed.

"Real smooth." Hannah deadpanned.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Look, I don't think I'm yer guy, but nice to meet ya." Travis replied, about to leave.

'What next?' Darla thought to herself.

Lilly then shoved Hannah over to the boy.

"So, putting up a satellite dish?" Hannah smiled nervously.

"It's a bird bath." Travis told her.

"I knew that." Hannah said.

This caused Lilly and Darla to giggle as Hannah thought that was a satellite dish.

"Lilly, could you go find the owner of this fine house and run them through my dietary needs?" Hannah requested.

"You heard her, Lilly." Darla said.

"Go! Assist!" Hannah shooed her away. 

"Okay." Lilly shrugged and soon walked off.

"I'll just go and see what the girls are doing." Darla said as she went to find Amber and Annabelle.

Hannah and Travis decided to talk. Darla hummed the Sailor Moon theme song as she came to find her friends. 

"Are you lost?" Annabelle cooed to a hamster she found. "You must be hungry."

"It's so cute~" Amber added.

"It sure is." Annabelle smiled.

"Hey, girls," Darla smiled to her best friends. "What're we looking at?"

Amber and Annabelle showed the hamster they found.

"Aw, so cute!~" Darla squealed before suddenly speaking Japanese. "Kawaii desu!~"

"Huh?" Amber and Annabelle asked out of confusion.

"Oops, sorry," Darla giggled sheepishly. "I've been thinking about Sailor Moon lately."

The hamster began to bow to Darla while speaking Japanese.

"Oh! Um... Uh..." Darla smiled to the hamster. "Annabelle, this hamster speaks Japanese."

"What's it saying?" Annabelle asked.

"Um... Hang on..." Darla said before coming to her big brother. "Atticus, can I borrow your Equestrian medallion to translate Japanese that I don't know?"

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Thanks..." Darla smiled as she borrowed his medallion.

Amber, Annabelle, and the hamster waited until Darla came back.

"Okay, let's try this again." Darla said as she wore her brother's medallion so she could understand the hamster.

"Hello, human!" The hamster spoke to her, now being translated from Japanese to English.

"Hello, little guy." Darla smiled.

"Hi!" The hamster smiled. "Have either of you seen Laura Haruna?"

"Laura Haruna?" The girls repeated.

"She's my owner," The hamster replied. "My name is Hamtaro."

"No, sorry, I've never heard of her." Darla said apologetically.

"Oh..." The hamster's ears drooped.

"Oh, you must be a lost hamster..." Annabelle frowned to the orange and white hamster. 

"Uh-huh," Hamtaro replied. "I'm on vacation with Laura and our best friends: Oxnard and Kana. We had a Ham-Ham mission and I got separated from them by accident, and now I can't find anyone. I then found these girls who seemed kind and they fed me and took care of me, almost like they have ham-hams of their own, but they don't seem to have any."

"We're just great with all animals." Amber smiled.

"You poor thing though," Darla cooed to the poor hamster. "I'm sure we'll help you find your friends."

"Oh, many thanks," Hamtaro replied. "Many humans don't know about our adventures."

"I can only imagine." Darla said.

"So, you speak Japanese?" Hamtaro asked Darla.

"A little bit," Darla smiled bashfully. "I know a thing or two from my friends Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina."

"Laura has a cousin named Raye." Hamtaro smiled.

"Oh, really?" Darla asked as she had a feeling about a possible connection with the hamster's owner and possible the one she knew as Sailor Mars. "What's she like?"

Hamtaro began to tell her everything he knew. Darla nodded as Raye's descriptions sounded very familiar to her.

"You seem to know Raye even though you don't know Laura?" Hamtaro realized.

"Yes, I do," Darla nodded before winking. "And much more than that~"

"You girls will help me get back to Laura, right?" Hamtaro asked.

"We'll try to see what we can do," Darla smiled. "Scout's Honor."

"Yeah!" Amber and Annabelle smiled as well.

Hamtaro smiled back to them as he felt glad to have accidentally run into them.

"So, where was the last time you saw Laura?" Darla asked.

"We were in our hotel," Hamtaro began to explain. "Kana and Laura put us in our cages as they went down to get some lunch and would be right back so we could all do something together, even if we are Ham-Hams. We were then given a mission from Boss, and we had to get going. We were somewhere near a zoo, I think, there were lots of animals, but then the horses ran all around and I lost Oxnard and the other Ham-Hams, and since I hadn't been here before, I couldn't find anyone familiar! It wasn't anything like Flower Ranch where Kana's cousin Dylan lives with his pet Ham-Ham he calls Pepper, who by the way, Oxnard is in love with like I am with Bijou~"

"Hmm... That's a stretch." Darla said.

Hamtaro pouted.

"Don't cry, we'll get you back home." Amber promised.

"One way or another." Annabelle added.

"And until then, you can stay with us." Darla invited.

Hamtaro smiled to them all. 

"I know a lot about animal care from my Aunt Anita," Amber smiled. "She had 101 Dalmatians."

"101 dogs?!" Hamtaro gasped in shock.

"Yep." Amber nodded.

"Wow..." Hamtaro muttered before he soon anime fell which made the girls giggle slightly since they knew the hamster was okay.

The girls giggled as they went off while carrying Hamtaro in their hands.

"Do you have a pet?" Hamtaro asked Annabelle and Amber.

"My parents are allergic to pet dander." Amber replied.

"I don't have one either." Annabelle shook her head.

"I have a cat though, but she won't hurt you." Darla promised.

"Hmm... Maybe I can find some Ham-Hams for ya." Hamtaro offered. 

"Did you girls find a rat?" Cherry asked. "I bet it's so disgust--OOH! LOOK AT THE CUTE HAMSTER!" she then gushed and cooed about how adorable Hamtaro looked. "He is so adorable, I can't even stand it! Just look at his chubby widdle cheeky weekies~!"

"Isn't he cute?" Darla smiled.

Cherry whimpered and cooed at the adorableness that Hamtaro had. Hamtaro smiled to the girls and soon danced in Annabelle's hands.

"Wow, I didn't know that you could dance." Annabelle smiled.

"I can do all sorts of things," Hamtaro smiled before frowning in homesickness. "Like eating sunflower seeds, and running around in my wheel."

Darla soon frowned before getting an idea before taking Hamtaro and running to Atticus.

Atticus washed his hands before his eyes widened and he looked down to see his little sister. "Oh, hey, Darla, whatcha got there?"

"This is Hamtaro, and I was wondering if you could read his memory to find out how far he is from his owner." Darla said.

"Hmm... Let me see what I can do." Atticus replied. 

"It's so good to meet humans who can talk back with me." Hamtaro smiled. 

Atticus soon placed his right hand on him. Hamtaro looked up to Atticus with his big and beady black eyes. Atticus's eyes soon glowed. Hamtaro's eyes seemed to glow with Atticus's.

Atticus could see the view from inside a hamster cage as it was being set down on a nightstand next to a pair of twin beds in a hotel room. 

"Well, here we are, sweetie, welcome to Crowley Corners." A brown-haired woman smiled to her daughter as she stood with a black-haired man who wore glasses.

"Hope it's a good vacation for you and your friend." The man added.

"This is so exciting." A darker brown-haired girl with glasses smiled to a girl with lighter brown hair as she held a hamster cage with a gray and white hamster who looked a little chubby.

'Wow, so this is what it's like through a hamster's eyes.' Atticus thought to himself.

Soon enough, Atticus was lifted by the girl named Laura in her hands before she set him down on the ground while kneeling with her best friend, Kana.

"Hey, Hamtaro, you think they got good seeds in America?" Oxnard asked with a hungry chuckle.

'This must be one of Hamtaro's friends.' Atticus thought to himself.

The two hamsters soon played together while staying close within distance of Laura and Kana so they wouldn't get terribly lost. A big hamster with a hat soon came out to see Hamtaro and Oxnard before telling them about a mission they had. Laura and Kana giggled as they were going to try out horseback riding while Jackson seemed to be there to warn them about the animals since he was working with his cousin Derrick.

"Hamtaro? Hamtaro!" Laura called out for her hamster, but she didn't see or hear him before she rode on her horse's back. "He must be with Mom and Dad."

Oxnard looked worried for his best friend as he sat in Kana's pocket as she climbed onto the other horse's back.

"I hope he's alright." Oxnard said.

"Laura! Laura!" Hamtaro cried out until the horses ran and he ended up lost in the dust. "Laura...?"

The horses had gone off and Hamtaro appeared to be alone.

"Laura? Oxnard? Boss?" Hamtaro called out. "Anyone?!" He then looked down with tears in his eyes as he got lost and separated from his friends and family.

Both Atticus and Hamtaro's eyes soon stopped glowing.

"I think I might know who would know where his owner is." Atticus said.

"Oh, good!" Darla replied. 

Hamtaro wiped his eyes as he missed his owner very much.

"Don't worry, Hamtaro, we got this," Atticus soothed the hamster. "We just have to find Jackson."

Hamtaro tilted his head slightly. Miley soon came inside with Lilly to find a dress to wear.

"I'll deal with her later." Darla said as she thought Hamtaro was more important right now.

"You find out what's going on with Miley while me and Hamtaro find Jackson so then we can find out where Laura is." Atticus said to Darla.

"Oh... Uh... Okay..." Darla replied. "Let me know if it goes well."

"Don't worry, Sis," Atticus smiled. "You should be with your friends. Your big brother will handle this."

"Okay." Darla said.


	11. Chapter 11

Atticus then went to find Miley's older brother while Darla went upstairs as Miley compared dresses with Lilly and Vita's help.

"What's with the dresses?" Darla asked.

"Miley has a date." Lilly replied.

"Lilly!" Miley yelped.

"What?" Lilly smirked. "Travis asked you out this evening, if that's not a date, I don't know what is."

"That awesome!" Darla smiled.

"Now, you're talking," Vita smiled to one dress. "Oh, that is the one."

"Yeah, it would be, but she's not goin'." Robbie Ray's voice replied.

"What do you mean?" Darla frowned.

"Hey, she's the one that promised Loralei that Hannah would be the guest of honor at the mayor's big lobster hoo-hah tonight." Robbie Ray defended.

"Actually, Lilly did." Miley replied.

"Actually, Hannah did." Lilly argued.

"But I promised Travis." Miley then said.

"Hmm... Maybe some Moon Power will help." Darla suggested.

"Moon Power?" Miley and Lilly asked.

"You know what? Then I'll just leave it up to you," Robbie Ray told the girls before taking his leave. "You do whatever you think is right."

Darla soon brought out her Moon Staff. 

"So, what're you gonna do with that?" Lilly asked Darla.

"Split Miley and Hannah." Darla said.

Miley and Lilly looked to each other in slight concern. Darla waved her Moon Staff and soon zapped Miley with it to do what she wanted to have happen. Suddenly, Hannah came out as her own persona as a split part from Miley's regular high school student persona from pop star persona.

"Perfect!" Darla smiled.

"Man, that toy is amazing." Lilly said about the Moon Staff.

"It is not a toy," Darla rolled her eyes. "It's an actual Moon Staff that I got from The Sailor Scouts."

"So, now while I'm at the mayor's lobster hoo-hah..." Hannah smiled.

"I'll be on a date with Travis." Miley smiled back.

"Now I'm not sure how long the magic lasts on someone else who isn't Sailor Moon." Darla said.

"Aw, come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Miley asked.

Darla sighed and shook her head. "And then something will go wrong worse than Cherry's luck against The Netherworld's Rules."

Later on, everyone else was getting ready for the lobster party with the mayor, but no one was more excited than Bud as he loved seafood more than anybody, Darla and the others were also included. 

"I'll eat your lobster, Shell." Bud smiled to his wife since she didn't really eat seafood.

"Oh, Bud." Michelle rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"What?" Bud shrugged innocently. "I just love eating seafood."

"Yes, yes, I know," Michelle giggled. "Much like your daughter."

"I am a little hungry." Cherry wearily smiled to her parents about going along just for the lobster.

"So, you just want to know if I've seen any girls named Laura?" Jackson asked Atticus.

"Exactly." Atticus replied.

"Laura?" Jackson asked. "I think I saw a fifth grade girl with her friend with that name earlier."

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"They're probably at their hotel," Jackson nodded. "I was teaching them horseback riding... One girl looked so sad and was crying about a hamster."

"I think this little guy might be the hamster she, uh, lost." Atticus said as he showed Hamtaro.

"Like I have time to help some kid find her missing pet rat--" Jackson scoffed and rolled his eyes before he even fell victim to Hamtaro's adorableness. "Oh, my gosh, so cute!"

"Do you happen to know which hotel they're in?" Atticus asked.

"Uh..." Jackson shook his head to focus to the task at hand. "I think one of their parents said at the Nashville Inn."

"Nashville Inn," Atticus repeated to memorize. "Thanks!"

Jackson nodded. Atticus revved himself up and soon zipped off to the hotel.

Meanwhile in the hotel...

"Oh, where is Hamtaro?" Laura sniffled as she sat on her bed. "How could I lose him? I should've listened to Mom and Dad, they said he'd be better off back home with Brandy!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Laura." Kana soothed her best friend.

"How?" Laura pouted. "It's not like he's just going to appear by the knock of the front door."

There was then a knock at the door suddenly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Laura's father named Forrest came to the door to see Atticus as he spoke English. "Our daughter isn't really in the mood for company right now."

"I understand, sir, but I have something your daughter might want." Atticus bowed.

"Well, if you say so..." Forrest shrugged.

Atticus came into the room. "Laura?"

"Yes?" Laura sniffled as she looked up from her best friend's shoulder.

Atticus held out his hands to show a blanket covered lump before removing the blanket.

"Hamtaro, it's you!" Laura beamed and took her hamster.

Hamtaro smiled back at his owner as he was happy to be back with her.

"Oh, Hamtaro, you're safe," Marian smiled with her husband before looking to Atticus. "Thank you so much."

"How can we ever repay you?" Forrest asked Atticus as he reached for his wallet.

"No reward needed; I'm just happy that the little guy got back to his owner." Atticus smiled.

"Are you sure?" Forrest asked.

"I insist," Atticus bowed to them. "You're all very welcome, and believe me, I'm sure he missed you all too."

Laura soon put Hamtaro next to her best friend's hamster.

"Hamtaro!" Oxnard beamed.

"Oxnard!" Hamtaro smiled.

"Are you alright?" Oxnard asked.

"I'm fine, but I met the most helpful people!" Hamtaro replied. "I can't wait to tell you and the other Ham-Hams all about it!"

Atticus soon made his way back to the others.

"Thank you so much, sir," Laura smiled to Atticus. "I don't know what I'd do if I never saw him again."

"You're welcome." Atticus said.

Laura then hugged him. Atticus smiled and gently patted her on the head before going back to the others. So far, everything seemed like it would be just fine, but not for long. 

Hannah soon came out of the limo and was met by screaming fans as she came to the mayor's lobster dinner as Miley then met up with Travis at an Italian diner.

"Hey there!" Miley smiled to her date.

"Miley!" Travis smiled back to her and held out the bouquet of flowers he bought for their date. "For you."

"Aw, thanks." Miley smiled.

The two then sat down across from each other so they could begin their date.

"Smile!" Vita smiled as she took a picture of Hannah. "Perfect!"

"Where's Miley?" Loralei asked Ruby. "She should be here by now."

"Um, she's on a date." Darla spoke up.

"A date?" Loralei asked.

"Yeah, ah, you know, teenagers..." Darla smiled nervously. "What can ya do?"

"And it's with Travis." Amber added.

Robbie Ray and Ruby looked relieved that the girls helped out with that.

"If everyone could please take their seats." Loralei clapped her hands to the crowd to have them sit down at the dining table.

Darla soon found a book on her magic in her pocket in her dress.

"Come on, Darla, we need to sit down." Amber told her best friend.

Darla nodded before she reached out and took out the book while going to sit down, and it seemed to have answers to about how long her magic would last. The Mayor spoke to everyone. Darla listened mostly, but was mostly reading the book to see how long her Moon Power would last with Hannah being here while Miley was on her date with Travis. It would only last until dessert. The Mayor soon gave a speech to his guests, though mostly to Hannah as a thank you for her. Jackson had something in his own pocket who looked attracted to a design on a woman's purse before sinking into the boy's pocket like it had fainted. Mo had a feeling she knew what it was.

'Oh, this is bad.' Darla thought to herself as she glanced out the nearby window as Travis and Miley enjoyed their date and she looked toward the Hannah double. "Uh, I need to be excused!" She raised her hand quickly which made everyone look at her before she soon rushed out. "I... Uh... Need to check something..." 

The others looked around curiously about Darla as she suddenly left.

"Where's Dimples going this time?" Cherry wondered. 

The others simply shrugged.

"Maybe I should go check on my fans?" Hannah suggested. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Annabelle agreed.

Hannah opened the window and the fans chanted her name.

"We need to go to the bathroom!" Annabelle said before taking Lilly's hand and running with her. "Lilly, come with us." 

"Um, okay?" Lilly said out of confusion.

Amber came along with Annabelle, Lilly, Hannah, and Darla.

"What's going on, Darla?" Lilly asked.

"This Hannah double is going to dissolve by the time Miley and Travis eat dessert on their date!" Darla told her frantically. 

"Uh-oh." The girls gulped.

"Yeah..." Darla nodded frantically. 

"When will that be?" Hannah asked.

"We can't take any chances, Lilly, dress up like Hannah, and fast!" Darla panicked. 

"What?!" Lilly gawked at her.

"I dunno, but somebody do something!" Darla panicked. "I don't know what to do, I'm just a kid!" 

"Don't worry," Lilly said. "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I just... We... I... Hannah... You..." Darla yelped before hyperventilating.

"Darla, settle down!" Amber told her best friend. "You're babbling!" 

"Just calm down." Annabelle added.

Darla soon took a deep breath for ten seconds before breathing out. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's okay." Amber said.

"We just can't let the magic wear off," Darla tried to settle down. "People will know something's up, and we can't let Miley down!"

"One of us will have to go and tell Miley then." Annabelle said.

"I should go," Darla replied. "I got Miley and Hannah into this mess, and I used my Moon Power."

"Alright, but hurry." Hannah allowed.

Darla nodded and then went off as quickly as she could to see Miley and Travis. Everyone else went upstairs while she went downstairs toward the exit as she rushed to where the young future couple was having their date. 

Miley and Travis smiled to each other as Darla rushed over as fast as she could run. Miley soon saw Darla. Darla gave a wave.

Travis turned around and then he saw Darla. "Oh, isn't that one of yer younger friends?"

"Uh, yeah," Miley said. "I better go and see what she wants."

Travis allowed her to go as he stayed where he was.

Miley came out to see the blonde girl. "Darla, what the heck are you doin' here?"

"We have a problem." Darla said.

"What kinda problem?" Miley asked.

"My magic will only last until it's time for dessert." Darla informed.

"And, um, that's bad?" Miley asked.

"Yes, you're running out of time!" Darla replied. "I'm sorry, Miley, but I'm still learning."

"Don't worry," Miley said. "I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"I don't know..." Darla replied. "I'm still new to my Moon Magic."

"Alright, if it will ease your worries; I'll end my date before dessert." Miley said.

"That would probably be best," Darla agreed. "So, how's it going?" She then smirked. "Did ya kiss him yet?"

"No, not yet..." Miley said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to ask." Darla giggled innocently.

"Don't you have a lobster hoo-hah to get to?" Miley asked.

"All right, all right, I'll go back before people miss me," Darla replied. "Have a good date."

"See ya, Darla." Miley waved off the blonde girl as she went back to the dinner with the mayor. Luckily for her, sh didn't miss much.

Amber and Annabelle smiled in relief to see their friend back. The rest of the meal was great. Michelle smiled as she talked with the mayor and laughed out loud at some stories. Cherry rolled her eyes since her mother was being quite loud before she decided to go sit where her friends were.

"So, your mother seems to be having a good time." Mo commented.

"Yeah," Cherry replied. "You know... My father's very business, and my mother's very social."

Lilly gasped as she accidentally let a piece fall into the Mayor's wife's hair. Cherry cupped her mouth and snickered to that. Hannah began to try to not laugh.

"So, Hannah," Loralei spoke up with a smile. "You must have a lot of wonderful stories to tell."

"Not really, I mean there are just so many," Hannah replied nervously as everyone looked at her. "But I don't want this evening to be all about me. I mean, everybody's stories are important, right, Jackson?"

"Huh?" Jackson replied as he fidgeted slightly in his seat.

"Oh, right, Jackson, tell us about college!" Amber joined in. "Darla's brother will be in college soon himself!"

"Yeah, so tell us." Darla added.

"Yeah, my classes," Jackson stammered as he had a hard time sitting still. "Uh... I really like... I think my favorite part is... Dad, that your little boy is growing up into a man."

"That's a boy?" Bud whispered to Michelle as she sipped her unsweetened ice tea.

Something soon seemed to slip out of Jackson's clothes.

"I guess that's a yes." Michelle smirked to her husband.

"Oops, dropped my napkin." Jackson said quickly before ducking under the table.

Atticus soon looked under the table to see what dropped out of Jackson's clothing. "Is that a weasel?" he asked himself.

"Harlow!" Jackson whispered loudly.

Atticus soon decided to just let Jackson handle the weasel. Hannah and Jackson were soon under the table together to get the ferret before anybody would see him.

"GHOST!" Bud yelped as a dinner cart was wheeling by itself. "Run!"

Michelle sighed and face-palmed her husband. "I'm sure there's a reason how it's moving." She assured him.

Bud and Michelle soon had a random and childish argument which was amusing and annoying for their daughter. 

"Oi..." Cherry sunk in her chair.

Atticus soon stopped the dinner cart.

"See? It's fine, Bud!" Michelle told her husband.

"I still don't trust ghosts." Bud muttered.

Atticus glared at that comment before calming down.

"I'm so glad you split Miley and Hannah in two," Amber smiled to her best friend. "I mean, can you imagine how hard it would be to balance them out?" 

"I had a feeling deep down inside," Darla nodded. "I guess that's what Atticus calls instinct."

"Yeah, and look on the bright side, it isn't even time for dessert yet." Annabelle smiled.

"Dessert, anyone?" Loralei asked which made Darla, Amber, and Annabelle panic.

Hannah looked like her body was about to float away.

"I'm sure you've all heard of Baked Alaska, well, Tennessee Flambé." Loralei presented.

The chef at the cart soon lit the dessert on fire which was part of the dish.

"Uh, Darla, Hannah's floating." Amber whispered to her best friend.

"Uh-oh..." Darla whispered back.

"Is this a magic thing?" Michelle asked Cherry.

"I dont' think so." Cherry shrugged.

"We better distract everyone." Bud whispered.

"Any bright ideas, Daddy Dearest?" Cherry smirked. 

Bud began to think until he came up with something. "I got an idea!"

"Yikes." Cherry and Michelle deadpanned.

"Just hear me out." Bud smiled to his wife and daughter.

"All right, Bud," Michelle replied with a sigh. "Thrill us."

Bud began to whisper his idea to both of them. Michelle and Cherry listened in intrigue. Darla began to take a look at her book again to see if it maybe had a solution to this problem. She soon heard a weasel scurrying on the floor.

"Mr. Mayor, would you like to say a few final words?" Loralei requested.

"Oh, yes, yes," The Mayor smiled before he stood up from his seat, not noticing the weasel was on its way up his pant leg. "Not many people know that the Tennessee Flambé was actually invented by--"

"And in 3, 2, 1." Darla whispered.

The Mayor then yelped suddenly which concerned some of the other guests. Hannah was now able to float away to the revolving door.

"Hannah?!" Loralei asked. 

"Dad, your plan?!" Cherry frantically reminded her father.

Bud soon set one of the decorations on fire 'by accident'.

"BUD!" Michelle instinctively shouted. 

"Oh, no, fire!" Bud called out. "Women and children first, that, uh, means my little Cher Bear."

"I'm already on my way!" Cherry panicked.

Everyone then rushed out to evacuate the building. Miley and Hannah were soon brought back together in the revolving door. Hannah soon seemed to either away and disappear back into Miley and the two soon became one once more, and where one of the fans, a little girl, and Travis had seen her as both there.

"Uh-oh..." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle muttered.

"Travis, please let me explain." Miley rushed toward her date.

"I think we better go." Darla said as she was about to leave.

Amber and Annabelle nodded as they joined their friend.

"It's so good that you helped her out though." Annabelle soothed.

"Yes, Darla," Amber agreed. "You truly have a heart as golden as your hair."

"Thanks, girls." Darla smiled.

Annabelle and Amber smiled back and they shared a best friend hug all together. Things seemed to be falling apart for the Stewart family however. It was even worse due to the rain as it didn't help anyone's situation any.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why does it always seem to rain whenever people get upset?" Darla frowned.

"I always had a theory that it's the angels from Heaven trying to sympathize." Atticus said as he held his little sister in comfort.

Darla simply sighed.

Cherry walked over. "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Darla's a little upset..." Atticus told her. 

"Ah, yeah, the Moon Power thing," Cherry replied. "I never understood Sailor Moon nonsense and I probably never will."

"Maybe someday, you might." Atticus said.

"What if I never master my Silver Crystal?" Darla pouted.

"Ah, Darla, never say never," Atticus comforted. "So young and you can't lose hope or give up!"

"You think so?" Darla asked.

"I know so," Atticus smiled. "You know, I was kind of like you when I was learning how to fly without pixie dust."

"Really?" Darla asked.

"True story." Atticus nodded.

"Ooh, this should be good." Cherry smirked.

"It was on my first day of training with Goku." Atticus said.

Darla smiled as she listened to his story. 

"Ah, good times..." Atticus smiled back as he thought about his time with Goku before telling her the story to help cheer her up about doubting herself about being a wielder of the Silver Crystal.

Flashback

Atticus was settling into Goku's house with Patch as he was excited to spend his time here.

"When you're ready, Atticus, meet me outside!" Goku called out.

"Okay, Goku!" Atticus called back.

"Better not keep me waiting!" Goku called back playfully.

Atticus chuckled as he then set up everything in his new room the way he liked it. "There we go!"

"You better get going." Patch smiled.

"All right, you get settled." Atticus smiled back and then ran outside to see Goku.

"Wait, wait, I thought Patch didn't go with you to the Dragon Ball Z world?" Darla's voice asked.

"He didn't go with you?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"You didn't listen to me during that story, did you?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Maybe..." Cherry looked around shiftily.

"That was a test, and you were right, Darla; Patch didn't go with me to the Dragon Ball Z world, now here's how my first day of training really started." Atticus said before starting the story over.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

Atticus came out to see Goku and the two bowed to each other like karate students.

"Alright, we'll start with flying." Goku said.

"Great!" Atticus smiled before looking thoughtful. "Um... Uh..."

"Is there a problem?" Goku asked him.

"Well, yeah," Atticus replied. "I don't have any pixie dust."

"Pixie dust?" Goku asked. "You don't need anything like that; I can teach you how to fly without using pixie dust."

"Oh... Okay..." Atticus replied. "I hope I can do it."

"You can, you just gotta believe!" Goku smiled.

"So, what do I have to do?" Atticus asked out of anticipation.

"Just use your energy and be careful." Goku began.

"Um, okay." Atticus said as he began to jump and tried to fly.

"No, no, Atticus, flying and jumping are two different things," Goku coached. "Use your energy."

"Oh, um, okay." Atticus said before concentrating as he stood still.

Goku took a look at him as this was becoming a rather intense moment. Within moments as Atticus focused on his energy, his feet levitated from the ground.

"Yeah, that's it you're doing it!" Goku cheered.

"I'm trying to stay focused." Atticus told his mentor.

Goku nodded and smiled proudly to Atticus as he flew around with ease, almost like a ghost.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered before flying into the wall of the house.

"Oh, Atticus, watch out for the--" Goku cried out.

CRASH!

"House..." Goku finished with a sigh.

"GOKU!!!" Chichi's voice yelled out.

 

The flashback ends with Darla and even Cherry giggling out of amusement.

Atticus smiled sheepishly to them as he remembered that before looking to Darla. "Ya see?" he then told his little sister. "It's not about the abilities you have, it's about the confidence you have deep inside yourself."

"I guess if anyone taught us that, it'd be Princess Aurora and Jasmine." Cherry muttered.

"Thanks for the help." Darla smiled.

"Of course," Atticus smiled back. "What're big brothers for?" 

"At least you're a better big brother than that kid your sister told us about who tortures toys and his sister's toys," Cherry commented. "As if toys have feelings of their own, they're not like people like you or me."

"Oh, but Cherry, you and Atticus taught me that a bug's life is hard, so maybe toys have a hard life too." Darla spoke up.

"They're toys!" Cherry replied. "What could they possibly feel?!"

"But everything has feelings." Darla said.

"THEY! ARE! TOYS!" Cherry replied. "They're not even actual people, they're just action figures and dolls, THEY ARE CHILDREN'S PLAY THINGS!"

"Hey!" A voice glared from Darla's bag.

Everyone looked all around.

"Uh, who said that?" Cherry asked.

"I did!" The voice from Darla's bag replied.

Darla looked down to her bag and opened it up, and where they all soon saw Darla's teddy bear, looking up with a glare.

"Aw, very cute," Cherry smirked. "Are you a wish from Drell?"

"I want you to take back what you said about toys not having feelings!" The teddy bear demanded.

"Ooh, I'm scared of a widdle teddy weddy~" Cherry mocked. "Why don't you run off before I stuff you up to Build-A-Bear?" She soon saw that Atticus and Darla took the stuffed bear's feelings seriously.

"You know, Cherry, you can be so inconsiderate sometimes." Atticus frowned to his best friend.

"Alright, so toys have feelings too." Cherry gave in.

"I'm sorry about her, buddy," Atticus told his little sister's teddy bear. "Cherry sometimes does or says things without thinking about how other people would feel."

"Maybe she should find out how hard it is to be a toy." The teddy bear suggested.

"Hm... My sister Jessica did tell me about that her toys had their own story when she was little, like that pony Minty who liked socks," Atticus pondered. "Not to mention her favorite doll of Rainbow Brite."

"Nice." The teddy bear said.

Atticus and Darla smiled to the teddy bear which made him smile back.

Cherry just rolled her eyes and walked off. "My life just can't get any weirder."

"You never know." Atticus said.

Cherry soon left them alone as she was now left with her own thoughts. "This is a weird experience." She muttered to herself.

"So, what's up?" The teddy bear asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Darla shrugged before sighing. "Except that Miley's secret life has been revealed to her possible new boyfriend."

"Ooh." The teddy bear winced.

"I'm afraid so," Darla sighed before hugging her teddy bear like she would do with terrible nightmares. "I'm really worried for the Stewart family."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." The teddy bear said.

"Thanks, Teddy," Darla said. "I just feel so bad and worried for Miley and Robbie Ray. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not." Atticus told her.

"Yes, it is, Atticus," Darla frowned. "I was the one who suggested Moon Power for Miley and Hannah!"

"You couldn't have known this would happen." Atticus said.

"I guess not." Darla replied.

"What's that one song Hannah sings?" Atticus asked. "Everybody makes mistakes and nobody's perfect?"

"Yeah..." Darla nodded as she knew which song he meant.

"Well, it's true," Atticus smiled before laughing a bit. "Heck, even Superman has made a mistake or few."

"What? No way, he couldn't have!" Darla replied. "He's the Man of Steel!"

"His first day of being a superhero, he accidentally broke off the back end of an airplane, trying to save it from crashing." Atticus said.

Darla cupped her mouth and giggled slightly.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Atticus soothed. "Even Superman and Trixie."

"Uh, Trixie?" Darla asked.

"Oh, sorry, I just remembered Trixie telling me that even she's made mistakes with being Great and Powerful." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Ohh." Darla smiled.

"You see though?" Atticus smiled back.

"Has Cherry made mistakes?" Darla asked.'

"Yes," Atticus replied with a chuckle. "But if I named them all, we would be here all day."

"Excuse me?" Cherry poked her head in with a slight glare.

"What?" Atticus smirked.

"You know what you said!" Cherry replied.

"Hey, at least you're better than Sabrina whenever we visit the Netherworld." Atticus shrugged.

"That's for sure," Cherry smirked. "Half-mortal, half-witch."

"So then, I have time to learn." Darla smiled.

"Of course," Atticus smiled back. "You're young, so you enjoy it. I'm sure your friends feel the same way. I mean, you all just found out that Amber has ice powers like Queen Elsa and that Annabelle's mother was a fairy before you guys even met her and Murray."

"Right." Darla said.

Atticus and Darla smiled to each other and soon shared a hug together.

Later on, Ashley wanted to spend some time with Cherry since she had bonded with Michael enough as they were dating and loved hanging out with their parents.

"Hey, Ashley." Cherry greeted.

"Hey, Cherry," Ashley smiled. "Ya wanna go for a walk?"

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged as she didn't want to spend too much time with Ashley because she felt like she would be like all her brother's other girlfriends who would be gone within a week and never seen or heard from again, but something inside her told her that this was the one for her brother.

Ashley seemed like a very good friend too and a cool person to be around which was something Cherry truly admired.

"So the stories that you've told me about your adventures, are they real?" Ashley smiled at Cherry.

"Oh, sure, lots of them," Cherry replied. "I guess Michael told you about them?"

"Yeah," Ashley smiled. "All he does is talk about you."

"Talk about me?" Cherry smirked as her brother was quite self-centered most of the time. "Ya sure he didn't mean himself?"

"No, no, he really did talk about you." Ashley smiled.

"Really?" Cherry smiled back.

Ashley nodded. "Uh-huh, how smart you are, how creative you are, not to mention the adventures you've been on with friends."

"Yeah, I've had many adventures," Cherry said. "Some almost life-threatening."

"Do you have a favorite?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, I couldn't choose just one..." Cherry replied. "There's just been so many. You'd be surprised of who I've met though who are said to be fictional, but actually real."

"Would your favorite be Batman?" Ashley asked.

"Well, yeah, he's a pretty cool hero," Cherry replied before yelling out to make Atticus hear. "DIDJA HEAR THAT, NANCY BOY FUDO?!"

Ashley giggled. "Why do you call Atticus that?"

"Because he loves Nancy Drew." Cherry replied.

"I DO NOT!!!" Atticus's voice yelled.

"Wow, he must have good hearing." Ashley commented.

"Would you believe me if I told you he knows Superman?" Cherry replied.

"Yes, since that's another one of your stories that Michael told me about." Ashley said.

Cherry smiled as she was beginning to have a lot of fun with Ashley and which was a good sign for the future of the Butler family.

"I hope Robbie Ray's gonna be okay, Shell," Bud frowned to his wife. "I haven't seen him this down in a long time."

"I'm sure everything will turn out right." Michelle said.

"I hope so..." Bud replied. "I hate to see him upset."

"Don't worry so much, dear," Michelle soothed her husband. "You'll make Cherry worry... Where is she anyway?"

"Out with Ashley," Bud smiled. "What a lovely girl."

"They must be having a great time." Michelle smiled back.

Later on, Cherry and Ashley came back pretty late and were laughing together as they were having a lot of fun with their own bonding.

"Man, I never thought I'd be this happy when it wasn't my birthday or Halloween." Cherry smiled.

"Thanks for the fun, Cherry," Ashley smiled back. "We should do it again someday."

"Totally!" Cherry beamed.

The two of them soon yawned.

"I better get back home, you have my number..." Ashley replied.'

"Yeah, see ya later, Ashley," Cherry smiled as she hugged her. "Have a good night."

"You too!" Ashley smiled back before she went back to her own place.

Cherry was now making her way to her room.

"Cherry, I messaged you a few times, I guess you had fun?" Michelle replied.

"Yeah, Mom, Ashley's so cool!" Cherry beamed. "She's so funny, and wise, and interesting! I only glanced at my phone a few times."

"Wow." Michelle smiled.

"Well, I better get to bed," Cherry replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Wow, I've never seen Cherry so social." Bud smiled.

"Me neither." Michelle smiled back.

"Ashley must be a great gal," Atticus said to his best friend's parents. "Good night."

"Night!" The Butler couple replied.

Everyone was soon asleep. Michael was so thrilled that his sister and Ashley got along so well, and where they would continue to get along.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning soon came. 

Patch went outside at first, lifting his ears above his head in case of rain, and wearily smiled as it stopped for now. "Whew!" The young Dalmatian smiled in relief. He then went behind a tree while everyone else slowly woke up so that he could do his business.

Darla, Amber, and Annabelle yawned and woke up. 

Amber saw an envelope for her and she opened it up to see handwriting she didn't recognize which said 'Meet me at the park at 12:15 noon.' "That is strange." The girl said to herself.

"Who's that from, Amber?" Darla asked as she tied on her hair ribbon.

"I'm not sure," Amber frowned. "Should I trust it?"

"Maybe it's from Tommy." Annabelle said.

Amer blushed. "No way!"

"Way." Darla and Annabelle smirked.

"I better look my best." Amber said.

The girls grinned as they decided to help. 

"Come along, Amber, my cousins from far away taught me all about fashion, oh, and Rarity too." Darla giggled.

"Let's get to it then." Amber said.

The girls giggled as they were getting Amber ready for her possible date. 

"Hmm... I wonder what Tom and Jerry are doing now?" Patch asked himself. "I'm glad I got them to be friends, even though they still chase each other."

"Hey, Patch." Mo greeted.

"Hey, Mo." Patch replied. 

"Whatcha doing?" Mo asked. 

"Just thinking about Tom and Jerry, also the Pound Puppies..." Patch said before blushing. "And maybe even Colette."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Patch smiled sheepishly. 

"You gonna celebrate the holidays with them?" Mo asked. 

"Well, actually, Robyn told me about how she and her father watch The Nutcracker ballet every year, and Jerry said he invited his nephew over, so maybe." Patch smiled.

"Awesome." Mo smiled.

Patch smiled back. "You seem to be liking farm life."

"Eh, as long as I'm not in a dress with a tea party, I'm happy." Mo snickered.

"Your Aunt Sarah still trying to teach you how to be a lady?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but luckily she'll be out of town herself by the time I get back, so it's a win-win." Mo smirked. 

"Where's she going?" Patch asked.

"The spa," Mo replied. "My mother told her I could come too, but she said she needed me home then, but I think she just said that for my sanity."

"Thanks for the info." Patch said.

Mo nodded and gently pet Patch before she would let him go and she would go to see Atticus.

Miley was sitting by herself with her guitar as she had a lot on her mind now since Travis now knew she doubled life as a superstar known as Hannah Montana.

"Hi, Miley." Darla greeted.

"Hey, Darla." Miley replied.

"How you doing?" Darla asked.

Miley sighed. "A little down about Travis."

"Did you write a song?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, I doubt he'll listen to it though." Miley nodded as she gently strummed her guitar strings.

"You never know." Darla said.

"I kinda wanna be alone now." Miley sulked.

"Of course, if you need company, you know where to find me." Darla coaxed as she soon left her alone. 

Miley then went back to her song as she felt very depressed about what had happened yesterday. It was now Robbie Ray's turn to talk with her.

"How is she?" Robbie Ray asked Darla.

"Still a little down," Darla replied. "You're her father, go talk to her."

"That's what I'm here for." Robbie Ray nodded as he soon came over to his daughter.

Darla then left to let them talk in privacy.

Maisy was lying beside the father and daughter and decided to tell Darla how this would turn out later.

"Hey, caterpillar." Robbie Ray smiled weakly and handed his daughter a blanket to keep warm.'

"Hey, Dad." Miley greeted.

Robbie Ray managed to smile as he sat down beside her. 

"Are you mad?" Miley frowned.

"No, I'm not mad," Robbie Ray promised. "You?"

"No." Miley replied.

Maisy began to nuzzle up to Miley. Miley gave a small weak smile to Maisy and hugged the white kitten. Maisy soon let out a mew before starting to play with the strings on the guitar, making a strum.

"I think Maisy has a song too." Robbie Ray chuckled.

Maisy began to push the guitar closer to Miley and strummed the guitar again to make her point.

"What's the song called?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure yet." Miley smiled sadly.

"What's it about?" Robbie Ray asked his daughter.

"You... Me... Us." Miley replied softly.

"Mind if I hear it?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Mew!" Maisy mewed out as if she wanted to hear the song as well.

Miley soon took a small sigh and then began to play her new song, and where the most words that were used in it were about a butterfly. Robbie Ray soon joined in with his daughter's singing which made Maisy very happy. After the song, Miley began to do some work on the chicken coop.

Meanwhile, Amber had her hair styled differently and borrowed special clothes from her friends as she sat on the park bench and waited for her 'date'. She then looked over as someone sat down next to her and saw that it was Tommy.

"Hey, you got my letter." Tommy smiled to Amber.

"Oh, hi, Tommy," Amber blushed. "Yeah, I got your letter."

"I'm glad." Tommy smiled.

"Any reason why?" Amber asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted you all to myself." Tommy admitted.

"Really?" Amber smiled.

"Really, really..." Tommy smiled back.

The two of them were soon about to kiss. Both blushed as this was almost perfect. The sun even shined on both of them which made the moment even more special and romantic. Soon enough, they finally both kissed. As soon as they kissed, they felt their hearts race together. This was the universal sign that they were meant for each other and meant to be. Amber and Tommy then walked together while holding hands and spent the afternoon together, and where everyone found them cute together.

"I'd like a vanilla cone, please." Amber smiled.

"Two vanillas, please." Tommy told the ice cream vendor in his truck as he handed him the money.

The ice cream vendor soon gave them both an ice cream cone.

"Thank you." Tommy smiled as he handed one cone to Amber.

Amber smiled to Tommy and the two soon licked their frozen dairy treats as they walked off together, still hand-in-hand, and where this felt like a date.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time." Tommy laughed as he lay in a flower field with Amber now.

"Yeah... Uh... Is this a date?" Amber asked while blushing.

"If you want it to be..." Tommy replied nervously. "I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

"No, no, I'm totally comfortable." Amber smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Tommy smiled back and he soon got an idea from looking at the flowers.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time..." Amber said before sitting up. "I mean, I never knew I could feel this way about anybody before."

"Same here." Tommy said as he began to make something out of the flowers.

Amber smiled as she held her chest. "Ooh, my heart is racing."

"I heard that's what happens when you're in love." Tommy smiled back to her while making his craft.

Amber soon looked over to see what he was doing. After a while, he soon showed a crown made out of flowers. Amber gasped and cupped her mouth.

"For you." Tommy smiled as he gently placed the crown on her head.

"It's beautiful." Amber smiled back.

"It's yours." Tommy replied while blushing.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Amber beamed as she wore the crown proudly.

It seemed like nothing would ruin the moment. The two then came to a playground together. Amber sat on a swing and Tommy smiled and pushed her, and where the two of them had the time of their lives.

"Darla, do you think Amber's all right with Tommy?" Annabelle asked.

"I've known Amber a bit longer than you have, don't worry," Darla replied. "Plus Tommy seems nice like he is on TV's Thunderbolt..." she then realized what she said as she thought about how mean and cruel she was off-camera, but was sweet and angelic on-camera. "Um, I'm sure he's a nice boy."

"I hope you're right," Annabelle nodded. "Amber is our friend, and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt."

"Same here." Darla said.

Maisy soon came to Darla.

"Oh, there you are, girl," Darla smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I was just with Miley and Robbie Ray," Maisy replied as she licked the back of her paw. "Miley wrote a song called Butterfly."

"It must have been lovely." Darla smiled.

"It was really nice," Maisy smiled back. "Even Robbie Ray sang along with it."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Maisy smiled back to them, she just hoped maybe now things would brighten up for the Stewarts.


	14. Chapter 14

Cherry looked bored as she sat with Atticus on the couch as Hayden had on one of his movies which was The Emoji Movie and he liked it very much, but Cherry thought it was just cliche, generic, and a pathetic excuse for a kids' movie. 'This is so boring.' The perky goth thought to herself.

Atticus watched the movie to try to be polite, but not even he could find anything positive to think about the movie.

"We're number two! We're number two!" Hayden laughed.

"What happened to kids' movies?" Cherry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Hayden, after this, how about we watch another movie?" Atticus asked.

"Aww..." Hayden pouted.

"Thank you, Atticus..." Cherry muttered as she took the DVD out and tossed it away like it was trash.

Atticus soon caught the DVD and put it back in its case before putting in Elmo in Grouch Land. 

"So, what're we watching now?" Hayden asked.

"Elmo in Grouch Land." Atticus replied.

"Aw, come on, Atticus, you gotta be kidding," Cherry huffed in disgust before coming to him with a whisper. "Oh, thank you, Atticus, you're a true friend, Elmo is my favorite Sesame Street character of all time!~"

"No problem." Atticus whispered back.

They soon sat down as the new movie came on. Luckily for Hayden, he was also entertained by the Sesame Street characters like most children his age.

After a while, Hayden soon got tired. Ashley came in and checked in on everyone before she picked up Hayden to take him to lie down and silently thanked Cherry and Atticus for watching him. Cherry and Atticus nodded back to her to say 'you're welcome' as Atticus put the DVD back in its case since the movie was now over.

"That was a great movie." Atticus said.

"It was all right." Cherry replied, trying not to show her strong love for Sesame Street.

"Come on, you know you loved it." Atticus smirked playfully.

"It was fine." Cherry looked away from him.

"Whatever you say." Atticus smirked playfully.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

"Hey, you hungry?" Atticus asked. 

Cherry held her stomach as it was getting thinner. "Uh, no, it's okay."

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I'll be fine." Cherry replied.

"Even if there's shrimp cocktail for tomorrow's party?" Atticus asked.

Cherry bit her lip and soon whimpered at the mention at her favorite seafood. "Well, maybe just one..."

"Thought that would catch your attention." Atticus smiled.

Cherry came over to eat some shrimp. 

"Guess you got your love of seafood from your dad." Atticus chuckled. 

"Yeah, though I was anxious about trying it when I saved Sebastian from Chef Louie." Cherry remembered.

"Yeah, though it was kind of funny." Atticus said.

Cherry looked away sourly until Atticus talked about it and she soon snickered out of defeat, and where his vision power even helped show why it was funny. Cherry and Atticus soon laughed together. 

"Oh! Oh! Remember your face when Ariel drove for the first time?" Cherry asked. "You looked like a ghost!"

"How could I forget?" Atticus asked.

Bud and Michelle soon came back. 

"Oh, Cherry, I bought you this dress to wear at Ruby's party." Michelle smiled to her daughter and showed a faded blue dress.

"Um, thanks, Mom." Cherry said.

"Hey, shrimp!" Bud beamed as he helped himself to some prawns. "What're we talking about?"

"Oh, just some of our past adventures." Cherry smiled.

"One of which had some comedy." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I love hearing about your guys's adventures." Bud smiled back.

"We were talking about that time with Atticus's cousin Ariel." Cherry replied.

"Ah, yes, the mermaids," Bud memorized. "My mother had quite the imagination like you did, Cherry... I just wonder what she'd say if she could see us now."

"She'd be happy that her imagination expanded to one of her children?" Atticus guessed.

"Well, I had an imagination as powerful as hers, and it seems to have spread to Cherry." Bud smiled.

"So it seems." Atticus said.

Bud smiled as he hugged Cherry before going with Michelle.

"Don't stay up too late, Cherry." Michelle said on the way.

"I won't." Cherry said.

Michelle nodded and soon went to go to bed with her husband.

"What should we do now?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I dunno," Cherry replied before taking out some food. "Eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Atticus shrugged. "Sleep?"

"I'm not tired..." Cherry shrugged back. "Are we having a slumber party now?" she then slightly deadpanned as a serious joke.

"Huh, for once, I'm not sure what to do." Atticus admitted.

"Riveting..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking to the TV. "Guess it's video game time."

"Don't play Mortal Kombat," Atticus told her. "I don't want Hayden to get nightmares."

"That's what they said about me, but look at me now," Cherry replied. "Ah, what the heck?" she then took out Sonic Heroes and decided to play that instead.

"Much better." Atticus said.

"You wanna play?" Cherry asked. "I'll let you be Team Sonic if I can be Team Dark."

"Wouldn't you rather be Team Rose since you're a girl?" Atticus joked.

"No, I don't want diabetes from Cream the Rabbit and Amy Rose, thank you very much." Cherry smirked.

"Alright." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry handed the second controller as she took the team of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat, and E-123 Omega while Atticus was the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and of course, Tails the Fox.

"Get ready to be beaten." Atticus smirked.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry smirked back.

The two of them soon started to play. Luckily, they managed to fall asleep at a good time since tomorrow was the birthday party for Miley and Jackson's grandmother, and where they would also be going to a concert.

Everyone gathered together as there was a big carnival to celebrate Ruby's birthday. Everyone wore their best clothes to the party, and where all the money they would use would go to charity. Darla came out, wearing her old movie premiere dress which had been remade and stylized since it was burnt and singed the last time she wore it.

"Oh, Darla, I love it when you wear that dress," Amber smiled as she wore an aqua blue dress. "You look like a little Queen of Hearts."

"And you look like Elsa when she was a little girl." Darla smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Amber smiled back. "Aunt Anita made this dress just for me, she asked me what I would like, so I told her everything." 

Annabelle soon joined the others as she wore a purple dress with a golden starred locket around her neck with a curvy V on it.

"You look amazing." Darla smiled at Annabelle.

"Truly gorgeous." Amber added.

"Oh, thanks, guys." Annabelle blushed.

"Now we're totally ready." Darla smiled.

The girls giggled together and went to join in the celebration and join Ruby on the bus who came through security.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The security guard glared at the three girls.

"We're with Hannah." Darla told him.

"I'm sure you are..." The security guard rolled his eyes. "Get lost, kid!"

"You better let us in or else!" Darla glared back.

"Or else what?" The security guard smirked.

Darla smirked back before looking like a damsel in distress. "Oh, Atticus help! Please, help me, big brother! This big bad man is making fun of me and my friends and hurting our feelings!"

"And he'll arrive in 3, 2, 1." Amber smirked.

Atticus soon stormed toward the security guards and glared at them, threatening them until they let Darla and her friends pass, once they gave in, he smiled to the girls and let them go in before him.

"I'm so happy that your brother is so strong." Amber said.

"I'm happy too," Darla agreed. "He's the best big brother ever!"

They were soon in the bus.

"Ooh, honey, I had no idea," Ruby smiled to Miley as she came onto the bus. "No wonder they haul you away in this camper thingy. Oh, is it always this crazy?"

"Always." Miley nodded to her grandmother.

'I wonder how she copes with this?' Darla thought to herself.

"Well, I know the getting here was hard, but what you're doing is a good thing," Ruby told Miley as she sat down with her. "You should be proud of that."

"I know I am." Miley replied weakly.

Ruby soon handed Miley a special trinket. Miley knew exactly whose special trinket that was.

"I know I am." Ruby smiled to Miley.

"This was my mom's?" Miley asked.

"Yeah..." Ruby smiled softly with a nod. "She'd be proud of you too."

'Something must have happened to Mrs. Stewart.' Annabelle thought to herself.

The grandmother and granddaughter shared a tender moment before they left each other alone for a moment as Miley looked over her mother's necklace. Darla and Annabelle understood how Miley felt.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Amber asked.

"I'll be fine." Miley replied softly.

"Well, if you ever need some comfort, we're here." Annabelle said.

Miley smiled to them before hugging them all.

"We understand how you feel, Miley." Darla comforted.

"You do?" Miley asked. "I mean, you couldn't... Doubling life as a superstar?"

"Well... That's a different story for me..." Darla replied sheepishly.

"But we do understand what it's like to lose a mother." Annabelle said.

"Y-Ya do?" Miley asked.

Annabelle nodded as she was the most recent one to lose her mother which led to her family moving for her father's acting career. Darla and Annabelle told her when they lost their mothers.

Miley looked to them before looking to Amber. "And what about you?"

"My parents are divorced..." Amber replied. "I know it's not the same, but I was pretty heartbroken when they decided to split up."

"It must be hard to celebrate holidays." Miley said.

"Oh, yes..." Amber replied. "I've gotten used to it though, sorry about your own mother though."

"That's okay..." Miley sighed. "I really wish she could be here sometimes."

"Hmm... Miley, do you believe in angels?" Darla asked.

"When I was younger, I did..." Miley shrugged.

"Well, we do, and she's closer than you think." Amber said.

"Is she then?" Miley asked.

"Of course, we all believe in Heaven and angels..." Darla smiled. "Especially for dogs."

Miley soon gave to believing in angels a try. There seemed to be a golden glow and soon came an adult woman with long black hair with beautiful blue eyes in a white robe with fluffy wings and a golden halo above her head. She opened up her eyes and looked all around before she came behind her daughter with a soft look on her face as she looked quite emotional.

"Miley, look." Darla smiled as she saw the woman behind Miley.

Miley soon looked over and came toward the angelic woman. Due to the belief, the two were able to touch and hold each other. Miley had a smile on her face, but she soon began to cry emotionally as she nuzzled up against her mother like when Dumbo reunited with his mother even though she was locked up for being a mad elephant. Susan even began to comfort her daughter by singing 'Baby Mine', and where this was a moment that wouldn't be ruined. The girls stood by as they watched Miley and Susan together while wiping their eyes since it was quite emotional. Susan smiled to Miley and put the necklace on around her neck which gave Miley chills since Susan was no longer a living soul.

"I'm always with you even if you can't see me." Susan smiled.

"That's what Daddy always said..." Miley sniffled. "I saw you a lot in my dreams."

"Yes, well, Miley, even though those were dreams, I was really there," Susan replied as she dried her daughter's tears. "I even visit your father's and brother's dreams."

"I think I'd rather not know what Jackson dreams about." Miley said.

"Aw, Miley," Susan giggled to her daughter. "You know you love your brother."

"Yeah, he might drive me crazy sometimes, but I love him." Miley smiled.

"And he loves you..." Susan smiled back.

"We'll see you on stage, Miley." Darla smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Miley smiled back.

The bus soon kept driving until Miley had to change into Hannah so she could preform for her fans.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile at the chicken coop...

Travis was coming with his horse before he took a look to see the paint job that Miley had done, and where she had done a really great job. The chicken coop was very colorful and actually looked rather beautiful for what it was. The chickens even seemed to like it. Travis opened the egg door and looked all in wide wonder as he was impressed with what Miley had done, and where he knew where he would find her. 

There were chants heard for Hannah as Travis rode on his horse and followed the sound of the crowd. There was soon the sound of music being played. Travis came closer as Miley soon came on stage as Hannah to sing to everybody, and where she started to sing. Everyone was having a very good time so far. Hannah soon locked eyes from Travis even though he was far away and soon looked around to everyone within the masses of her dedicated and devoted fans, and where she knew that this secret had gone too far.

"Look inside your heart, Miley..." Susan's voice told her daughter. "I know you'll make the right decision."

Miley soon bowed her head as the song slowly stopped. "I can't do this..." She told the crowd through her microphone. "Sorry."

'Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?' Darla thought to herself.

"I've loved being Hannah, but I just don't think I can do it anymore," Miley told the audience softly. "At least not here, not with you guys. See, this is... This is home. This is where I'm from. This is family. And there's only so many sacrifices you can ask a family to make. The last time I stood on this stage, I was six. I was... I was just Miley," she then looked up into Heaven as though her mother was giving her an answer from up above and she soon took off the blonde wig which shocked the audience. "And I still am."

'I knew it.' Darla thought to herself.

"Hi, it's me..." Miley wearily told the crowd. "I've hurt a lot of people, but I didn't mean to... And if it's not too late, I sure would like a second chance..."

Travis smiled as he could give her a second chance.

"I know you all came to hear Hannah, but if you don't mind, I've written y'all a song," Miley told everyone. "It's kind of personal. It's about what I've learned over the last couple weeks."

'I wonder who gave her the inspiration?' Amber thought to herself.

Miley soon sang her song for her fans through her heart and soul, and where it was about that life was a climb and that the view's great. Tommy soon came up behind Amber and wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder while blushing warmly. Everyone in the audience soon waved their arms in the air to go with the flow and sway of the music. After the song, everyone cheered.

"Thanks for letting me live my Hannah," Miley told the crowd once they settled down. "Bye."

"Is this the end of Hannah Montana?" Darla gasped.

"This can't be." Amber frowned.

"Please?" A young girl's voice piped up which made everyone look to her. "Please be Hannah, we'll keep your secret."

This made some of the people laugh and applaud as they didn't want Hannah Montana to be gone forever.

"I'm sorry," Miley said. "I can't."

"It's too late..."

"SURE YOU CAN!" Travis called out. 

"Put the wig back on, you'll never have a normal life if you don't!" Vita added in. 

"Hannah's apart of you, don't let her go!" Lilly helped. 

Everyone began to cheer 'Hannah's' name.

"Heather! Heather! Heather!" Bud chanted which made Michelle face-palm since he was never good with names.

Miley soon smiled as she made her decision and put her blonde wig back on to become Hannah Montana again. Everyone cheered, but Darla soon saw Oswald and where he took a picture of Miley putting her wig on.

"Hey!" Darla glared at the man as he then took the picture and ran off. "Cherry!"

Cherry looked to her.

"I'm about to yell out!" Darla told her.

Cherry then took out her headphones and put them on and gave her a thumb's up.

Darla nodded and then took a deep breath as Oswald ran away. "SOMEBODY STOP THAT MAN!" she then yelled out to make everybody hear, even Cherry's father who was hard of hearing. 

Everyone soon looked at Oswald and where they blocked his path. Cherry glared as she stood in the way.'

"Out of my way, Emo!" Oswald glared back and shoved the perky goth down.

Michael soon froze in place as he felt like his whole body shook from anger and he soon came toward Oswald to get him, but Ashley soon showed how strong she was by punching the man in the face and kicked him in the stomach, taking his phone away from him to get rid of the photo. "What a woman..." he gasped in amazement and attraction. 

"Whoa." Atticus said.

Oswald wobbily stood up and now had a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Don't you touch my man's baby sister again!" Ashley glared down to Oswald. 

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Oswald gulped.

Ashley soon put the phone away and decided to keep it for now.

Oswald soon saw two girls that he knew. "Phoebe, Clarissa, what are you doing here?" he then asked.

"This nice lady sorted it all out." One girl replied.

"Two free tickets." The other girl added. 

"I thought the girls'd appreciate a couple free tickets." Vita smiled innocently. 

"Are we too late for the concert?" The first girl asked Oswald.

The girls soon spoke at once from their excitement. 'Hannah' waved to the girls which made them squeal. 

"You're not going to destroy their dreams, are you?" Vita asked Oswald in private. "That's what Hannah's all about."

Oswald's phone soon rang. "Get this down, Lucinda." he told his boss before silencing his overexcited daughters.

'Fire away, Ozzie.' Oswald's boss replied. 

"Bon Chic magazine is run by a wretched, soulless succubus who preys on the misfortune of others, and I'm not going to put up with it any longer!" Oswald finally said. 

This made everyone happy as that sounded like he just quit working for his boss.

"Eh, no hard feelings about hittin' ya?" Ashley asked Oswald. "You just kinda pushed my buttons since ya hit someone younger than you, and she might be my sister-in-law someday."

"Jumping into things, aren't we?" Michael blushed.

"I think that she might be my sister-in-law someday too." Cherry said.

Michael blushed even more and Ashley smiled as she felt touched that Cherry enjoyed her that much.

Soon enough, the concert continued. Ashley gave Oswald a tissue and apologized for hurting him for earlier since he was a foe then and not a friend now. After the concert, everyone saw that they earned enough money from charity. Michelle smiled as she counted up the money with Bud, and where they were happy with the results. 

"Mom?" Michael smiled.

"We raised more than enough!" Michelle smiled back.

This caused everyone to cheer.

As the concert ended, Travis decided to see Miley as she was about to go back home to Malibu. 

"Uh, remember that crush I said I had on you and I was over it?" Travis smiled nervously.

"Yeah?" Miley replied. 

"Uh... I..." Travis smiled nervously and stammered.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Mikey said since there weren't any kids around them.

"So not over it..." Travis said before he then kissed her finally.

The two of them enjoyed the kiss until they heard the girls go 'Aw'. Travis and Miley turned over to see Darla, Amber, and Annabelle.

"Come on, girls; let's leave them alone." Atticus said as he escorted the girls away from the teenagers.

"Aww..." Darla, Amber, and Annabelle pouted.

It was soon a happy ending for everybody, especially for Darla and her friends since they got to meet Hannah Montana, but promised to keep her life a secret when they would get back home and in school. When the girls came back home, they appeared to have a new neighbor who had pet lab mice who looked trapped.

"I wonder who our new neighbor is?" Amber wondered.

"Isn't that Pinky and the Brain?" Cherry asked as she saw the two white mice in a cage.

"That looks like them." Atticus said.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Mo added.

"Who owns them though?" Cherry pondered.

A little girl around Darla, Amber, and Annabelle's age soon came out, but Cherry and Atticus recognized her and yelled out in misfortune as she came toward them. "Hi, my name's Elmyra Duff, we're gonna be new neighbors and the best of bestest friends!" she then laughed kind of creepily as she seemed to had been kicked out of Acme Looniversity.

"Why, universe?!" Cherry cried out.

Patch soon came out and panicked once he saw Elmyra.

"Ooh, hi, puppy wuppy!" Elmyra giggled as she came toward Patch. "Puppy! Puppy! Puppy!"

"Run!" Patch panicked as he ran for hiss life.

Elmyra laughed as she then chased after Patch.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Cherry slapped herself over and over as she felt like this was a terrible nightmare.

"Believe me, I've tried the same thing," Brain complained as he grasped the bars of his cage. "No matter, Elmyra or not with her scientist father, the Duffs won't ruin my plans tonight."

"What, Brain?" Pinky asked. "What plans do you have tonight?"

"The same plans we have every night, Pinky," Brain told his idiotic sidekick. "To try to take over the world!"

"I think we better get going." Amber said.

"Like, now." Cherry added before zipping for her life.

"Wait, take us with you!" The Brain begged. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Brain!" Pinky beamed. "We're in a whole new neighborhood with Elmrya and her family! Oh, what adventures we'll have!"

"We should set them free." Cherry said.

"Maybe next time," Atticus told her. "I have a feeling the end is near."

"Oh, what a load of sh--" Cherry glared.

The End

"Told ya," Atticus told her. "My feelings don't lie."

"See you folks next time then." Cherry muttered.


End file.
